Summer Romance
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: After learning that Meg hooked up with Ryu, Kyuu struggles to move on, and finds solace in Yuki. After an accidental kiss, he finds himself falling for her. Things get complicated as Yuki ponders on whether she loves Kyuu or not. Kyuu x Yuki Ryu x Meg
1. A New Day

**Summer Romance**

Hi, DSQ lemon fans! Welcome to another installment of Detective School Q. Altough summer has

officially ended, and the school season started, I decided to try this out in commemorating summer

vacation.

Also, even though it's already the onset of the rainy season, it's still blasted hot! But that gave me

an idea in making another lemon fic. And that gave me the inspiration in making one.

Last time, I uploaded Detention, which is a Kyuu x Megumi pairing. So now it's back to Kyuu x Yukihira.

And believe me, you'll gonna love this one.

And of course, as a response to a request, Ryu and Megumi will appear here as a couple, and they'll

provide support to our main couple.

So here it is…

**Disclaimer: **

DSQ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- - -

April 2005, which is the onset of summer. School is over, and vacation begins. Kyuu woke up

early for a change, which is due to the heat. It has been four months since he found out that

Megumi and Ryu were lovers, and it took a lot of effort to forgive and forget, all in the name of

teamwork when solving a case. He also came to accept the fact that Meg has no interest n him,

and chose Ryu instead. He sighed at the sight when Ryu also woke up, and the two exchanged

greetings. They went down to have breakfast that was prepared by Kyuu's mom.

An hour later, Meg came to the Renjou house for a visit, in which she and Ryu left for a date, and

Kyuu was left alone. Kyuu also recalled that Kinta is now dating a co-worker, and Kazuma left

for an overseas vacation, which leaves him by himself. He sighed and decided to head for DDS

to unwind.

At DDS, he realized that there were no students, since the school was pretty much deserted, as

everyone was on vacation. He decided to stroll around the school grounds and sat on a bench

outside, feeling that nothing good has happened. He stayed like this until Yukihira of Class A

appeared. Yuki and Kyuu exchanged greetings and soon got into a conversation. There she

learned that Ryu and Megumi became a couple, and gave him some advices. "It's not the end of

the world, Kyuu. I'm sure you'll find someone. Be patient, you'll see that someone might come

into your way.". Kyuu was touched and thanked her. Then a wind blew and her skirt was flown

upwards, revealing her plain white panties. Kyuu didn't blurt it out loud, but was mesmerized by

her shapely legs and curves, as well as her panties. Kyuu looked away before being noticed, and

realized that his penis grew hard, almost revealing his bulge. Kyuu tried to be casual, and told her

that no one saw it. Yuki was a bit suspicious, but was surprised that he didn't act pervertedly.

Both left DDS after a few more minutes of pleasantries, and Kyuu went home, his image of that

incident flashed in his mind repeatedly, but managed to compose himself until his penis shrank back

to normal. When he came home, no one was around, and decided to go into his room. There he

explored penis, in which he took a measuring tape and measured his sleeping rod, which was 3.5

in. When he became curious about his erection, he decided to check its size, so he fondled himself

until his penis grew hard. There saw it in its aroused state for the first time. And there he measured

his erection which he found out that its size was 5.0 in. Although he just turned 15, he hasn't been

aroused yet, and when seeing Yuki's shapely legs, he realized that she was the trigger. He decided

to explore himself, and touched his organ delicately. He moaned after gently touching the head, and

then his shaft, but stopped it after he heard the door's chime ringing. He dressed himself and went

downstairs to see who it was. It was Ryu and Megumi, who just arrived after a stroll at a mall.

"Hi, Kyuu." Megumi greeted. "Hi, Meg, Ryu. What brings you two here?" Kyuu greeted in return.

"Just dropping by." Was Ryu's response.

Kyuu decided to converse himself with his two Class Q friends and offered them drinks. Soon the

couple left again, and Kyuu was alone again. He sighed as he was envious at Ryu. He then decided

to call Yuki for a chat. "At least we're friends, so there's no harm in calling her." He mumbled. Soon

he called her and the two chatted in a friendly manner. Kyuu then got an idea. "Hey! Why not come

to my house. I'm all alone, so we can have a little chat.". "Ok, but will you pick me up? I don't know

your house." Yuki replied. Kyuu said yes, and went to DDS to meet her there.

At DDS, Kyuu was waiting for his friend patiently, wondering why he got the idea of inviting her to

his home. After five minutes, Yukihira arrived, wearing her school uniform, which is a short skirt, long-

sleeved blouse, and vest. She was very pretty, as she turned 18. For the first time, he became

mesmerized at her appearance, feelings that he had not felt coursed through his heart and mind, and

suddenly he felt attracted to her, but repressed it out of fear of jeopardizing their friendship. Yuki

felt the same thing, as she noticed him wearing just a sleeveless shirt, jeans and shoes, his height

slightly increased (but still shorter than her), and he became a bit attractive. The two exchanged

greetings and left.

At the Renjou house, Kyuu went to his room to change, due to the unexpected rise of temperature,

and came down dressed only in tanktop shirt and shorts, while Yuki removed her vest and blouse,

and is also dressed in tanktop shirt. They sat on the sofa and talked about how things are.

"Well…I got tons of suitors, but I turn them down. They're not quite my type. You know…I see

them as just friends. So then, how about you, Kyuu?" Yuki asked. "Meg was the only one in my

mind back then, but after Ryu got to her, I'm still recovering, so I don't have someone in mind yet."

Kyuu replied. "Any crushes besides Meg?" She asked back. Kyuu blushed and said, "…um…you…?".

She was taken aback by his answer, while her face flushed. "Really?". Kyuu looked away and said,

"Sorry, but…". He paused when he felt a hand touched his shoulders. He looked at Yuki, who

was smiling. "I'm flattered. Actually, I was a bit attracted to you, but back then, I was competitive

towards you and Class Q.". Kyuu smiled but not wanting to jeopardize their friendship, he decided

to shift the subject a bit. "I know! Let's watch a DVD.". Yuki seemed receptive of the idea, and

sat on the couch, while Kyuu prepared the DVD, but while preparing it, He glanced at her legs

through the TV's refelction, and he finds it a bit difficult to ignore the sight, seeing her panties, and

he felt his penis hardened, and he had to ignore those feeling and finished preparing the set. He then

inserted the disc, which was titled "About Last Night", starring Demi Moore and Rob Lowe. Kyuu

set the language to Japanese with subtitles. And the two began to watch. She slouched back on

the couch and only then realized there was a weight on her shoulders. She turned and looked at

Kyuu, wondering when he put his arm around her, but since he was looking aty the screen, she

didn't feel threatened, so she resumed her watching. Later on, he two got close, and she unconsciously

leaned her head against his shoulders, as the romantic scene touched her. She then glanced at Kyuu,

and she was unconsciously mesmerized. Kyuu was also in his own world, as he was imagining what

was it like if he was dating Yuki. He then glancedat his seatmate, and their eyes conected, gazing

at one another.

They stared at each other for several minutes looking intently. Their faces flushed at their tender

gazing. Her mouth opened slightly as she tried to think of what to say, but then couldn't speak at

all. The same goes for Kyuu.

He gazed into Yuki's beautiful face. He felt like he was in a dream come as her lips parted invitingly,

and he unknowingly accepted it. He closed the distance between them and kissed her softly.

Before he knew it, they had fallen over and were laying on the couch lengthwise. They didn't know

what they were doing, as their lips touched and soon their tingues. Their kiss had ended and he

gazed down upon her. He was surprised at what he had just done and was about to apologize

when she placed a trambling hand on his face, and she was still blushing. "Kyuu..." "Are...are you

okay...? Did I violate y-you?" He stammered a bit but asked her. She nodded and he became a bit

encouraged. He was slowly falling for her and decided to try another kiss.

"Kyuu..." Yuki breathed before feeling his lips pressed against hers once again. And a few moments

later, his tongue found hers, and he began to deepen the kiss. and passion took over his reasoning as

he was starting to touch her. She was starting to feel uncomfortably hot under him. His tongue made

it's way into her mouth while his hands began to rub her body and he squeezed her left breast gently

through her clothes. All the while, Yuki didn't move, nit sure how to tell him wthout hurting him. Then

she felt his right hand caressing her left thigh, moving upward toards her hip. her heart beated a bit faster

as she could feel her body heating up. She became a bit relieved as he moved his hips upward. Since

she became a bit nervous, she moved her left hand and touched his hip, and accidentally touched the

front of his shorts. She was mentally surprised to feel something hard. His penis was fully energized,

and he wasn't wearing a brief. At the moment she touched him, she could feel it throb harder, and she

felt his moan through his mouth. Feeling bolder, he raised her skirt until her panties are exposed and

leaned his crotch over hers, and she could feel the heat of his hard penis rubbing against her covered

privates, and she unconsciously parted her legs. Soon they both lay on the mat-covered floor, and he

was on top of her, and kissed her again. She was still pondering on whether to push him away or not,

but as the kiss became passionate, and that his bulging crotch rubbing her panty-covered hers, she

couldn't think straight on what to do. Soon Kyuu began to gently kiss her neck, and down to her chest,

as her tanktop was abit loose. His hand began to caress her left thight, and he was rubbing his shorts-

covered erection on Yuki's. She moaned at this, and was slowly reciprocating his action by moving her

hips upward to meet his, and she unknowingly took off his shirt. Kyuu was in heaven, as he finally

experienced what was it like to have someone to share his love with, and he resumed his kissing her lips.

Soon their tongues met, and he became more aroused. He moved a bit so he is lying on his left side while

Yuki is lying on his right side. He then took her left hand and guided him inside his shorts and there her

eyes opened as she felt a smooth, but hard skin between his legs. "I...I just held his penis...he...he's hard,

but smooth and warm..." Her mind spoke, and she noticed that his pubic hair wasn't there. And there

she realized that he shaved himself. Yuki had no choice but to rub his penis in a rhythmic movement,

and he swayed his hips in pleasure, and he moved his hand from her thigh to her hip, almost touching

her "flower". This in turn aroused her, and she unknowingly moved her hips close to his and wrapped

her leg around him, wanting to feel more, and she got it, as his erection throbbed against her crotch,

but then Kyuu snapped back to reality, realizing what he had just done. "Y-yuki! i...I'm sorry! I..I..."

Kyuu was now full of remorse, realizing what he had just done. Yuki felt the same, as was a bit shocked,

but when she saw the look on his face, she realized that she couldn't blame him, or hate him. She then

placed her hands on his to calm him down. "Relax...we both did this. We got carried away. So no

worries.". He looked away in shame but she held firmly at his face and gave him a kiss. She blushed at

this and looked away. "Anyway, nothing happened, so don't go blaming yourself on...". They both heard

the door opened and they composed themselves so that nothing suspicious have happened. They sat

back at the couch and the visitor appeared. It was Mrs. Renjou, and with her were Ryu and Megumi.

"Hi, you two...I just finished buying groceries. Better go get some snacks."

Ryu, Megumi, Kyuu and Yuki were at the living room eating their snacks, and were discussing school

stuffs for several hours, until Yuki decided to head for home. Ryu left to escort Megumi to her apartment,

and Kyuu was alone in his room. He recalled what happened earlier, and wondered if he has to tell

Yuki his feelings, as he now realized that he was in love with her.

Yuki, on the other hand, was now pondering about falling for Kyuu, since what he did to her at his

house bears no malice, and realized that she too has fallen for him. "Kyuu..." she thought.

**To Be Continued...**

Hope you like this one. And this is my first attempt on doing a romantic lemon. Reviews are welcomed.

And be easy on me.

Next chapter, I'll be putting more emphasis on the plot, and on Ryu and Megumi.


	2. First Date

**Summer Heat **

Hi, DSQ lemon fans! Welcome to another installment of Detective School Q. Although summer

has officially ended, and the school season started, I decided to try this out in commemorating

summer vacation.

First off, my thanks go to the readers who read the first chapter. Sorry for those who felt that Ryu

and Megumi weren't given enough exposure, so in this chapter I'll be giving them some screen time

to make up for last chapter.

And without further ado, here it is.

- - -

The next morning, Yukihira was taking a shower at her bathroom, and she was still recalling about

what happened at the Renjou house after her brief making-out with Kyuu. She was surprised at what

happened there and how it all started:

- Kyuu admitted that he has a crush on her;

- As they were watching a DVD romance movie, they gazed at each other and ended up kissing;

- And from there on…they went into making out, from French-kissing to necking up to groping.

She was also wondering why she didn't push him away, and why she let herself be touched, but she

was amazed when Kyuu pulled away after learning what he had done, and in the end, she kissed him before

Ryu and Megumi arrived. She began to think if falling for him is a possibility. As she was thinking about it,

she unknowingly rubbed her breast while her other hand began to explore her "flower", recalling when

Kyuu was pressing his erection against her back at the Renjou house. She started to moan when she was

exploring herself, but immediately stopped after learning about what she did just now. "_Whoa…now I feel _

_like a hentai…_" she thought, as she finished her bath and went to her room. As she went in front of the

mirror, she looked at herself, and saw her pubic area. She recalled about touching Kyuu's private area,

in which he shaved himself. "_Hmm…I wonder…would I look good if I shaved it…?_" Yuki pondered,

and when she decided to try it out, she took a scissor and razor and carefully shaved herself. After three

minutes, she was finished and there she became impressed at the sight, as she finds herself attractive without

the private curls. "_Yeah…I guess I should keep it like that…I wonder if Kyuu likes it if he sees it…oops! _

_Bad thoughts!_" She thought as she dressed up and went downstairs.

At the apartment where the Minami sisters are staying, Megumi was dressed up to meet Ryu as they were

going on a date. She was excited, since this was going to be her first date. She was wearing a pink shirt,

pinks mini-skirt, and pink casual shoes. "_My first date…oh, I'm so excited…_" Meg thought as her heart

pounded in excitement. Then a door was heard knocking, and she went to the door to answer it. It was Ryu,

dressed in blue-colored attire (blue-colored sweatshirt, blue jeans and blue shoes). And he was smiling. "Hi,

Megu…sorry I'm late." "No, no…you're right on time! Let's go!". The couple left the apartment and went to

Tokyo Mall to start out with their date.

Meanwhile, Kyuu was also at the mall. He went there to sort things out about what happened yesterday. He

was pondering on telling Yukihira his feelings as he was slowly falling for her, but he couldn't muster the courage,

and after thinking about what they did at the couch, he wanted to make it good not just for him, but also for her.

He was passing by the Tokyo Powerbooks store, and was browsing on romance novels to see how the love

scenes were depicted. As he was reading them, he had to tuck out the bottom hem of his shirt as his penis went

hard after reading them. "_Jeez…why do I have to get hard…? I'm just reading them…_" he thought. After

that, he went to another section of the library, and went to the "Sex and health" section, and saw a laptop

displayed and went there. It has a built-in media library, and became curious on what to know about making

out and making love.

Five minutes later, Ryu and Megumi arrived, and they first started their date by going to the arcade and played

some games where there are prizes to be won. Ryu went to play a game and won a teddy bear for Megumi.

"Thank you, Ryu-_kun_!" She kissed him on the lips. He smiled as he saw Meg's smile, and he was glad that he

met her and became her boyfriend. "Okay, where else do you want to go?" He asked. As they were discussing

they saw Tokyo Powerbooks store, and there Meg decided to try it out there.

As they entered the Power Books, they were amazed at the array of books, magazines and manga that were on

display. Ryu rolled his eyes as his girlfriend was browsing on the romance novels and other girly books. After

she finished browsing, she went to another section, pulling a blushing Ryu with him, as they were being seen by

other mall-goers, who whispered behind their backs about Ryu and Meg being a perfect couple. As they were

strolling around, Ryu saw Kyuu at the Sex and Health section, and Meg also saw him. They glanced at each

other, and Meg had a wicked grin, and told him that they should see what Kyuu is up to. "B-but Meg…I don't

think we should…", Ryu pleaded, but Meg was unrelenting. "Well…this is one date that's worth our excitement…".

She pulled a blushing Ryu with her and they sneaked behind Kyuu and both blushed at what Kyuu is doing.

Kyuu was playing a automated encyclopedia similar to Wikipedia, and he was playing a movie about making

out, which shows an American teenage male kissing his female partner on the lips. As the scene went on, the

footage shows about the "couple" making out, from French-kissing to necking. Ryu and Megumi blushed at the

scene that they're watching, and were puzzled on why Kyuu is taking interest in it. Kyuu was mesmerized at the

scene, and wondered if Yuki is willing to go through with him. Then the scene shifts as the "couple" slowly

undressed and went into foreplay. Kyuu saw an icon and clicked it, which says "_CLICK TO FOREPLAY: _

_AROUSING A WOMAN_", and as Kyuu clicked the icon, the scene went to the American teenager "fingering"

his partner's "flower". Kyuu watches the scene with intent as he saw how a girl was getting aroused, and he

was aroused in the process. Ryu was in a state of shock, for this was the first time that he ever seen a scene.

Meg was also surprised and imagines the scene with her and Ryu doing that. After a few seconds of imagination,

she shook her head and blurted "Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!". Kyuu snapped out of his reveries and turned

around, and shrieked at the two persons that he saw. He immediately clicked the close icon as he tries to act

casually. "Ryu! Megumi! What are you doing here???". "Uh…where on a date…AND what are you doing here?

And why are you watching that?", she defended herself. Kyuu blushes at this and came up with a good excuse,

and Ryu covered it all up just to end their rather embarrassing situation. "…right. We'd better get going. See you

around, Kyuu.". "See you guys at DDS." Kyuu replied. As Ryu and Megumi left, Kyuu resumed his exploration

at the bookstore and type "_CLICK TO FOREPLAY:AROUSING A MALE_". And Kyuu was blushing at the

scene where the female American teenager masturbating her male partner, and after ten minutes he blushed further

after seeing how the guy at the footage "exploded", showing it all. Kyuu immediately closed the laptop after seeing

enough, and now wonders how to apply it o his future sweetheart. When Yuki came into his head, he fell in love

again, but shook his head as he felt that he was violating her. He immediately went home to unwind and to think

things over.

Still at the Tokyo Mall, Ryu and Megumi continued their date, as their travel went to a fast-food restaurant to a

park up to the rooftop where couples hangout. As they watched the skies, they got closer to each other and

went for their first kiss. After that, they broke it and glanced at each other. "I love you, Meg…I'll protect you

forever with my life." He whispered. "I love you too, Ryu." Meg replied in return and went for another kiss.

They sat on a bench and snuggled at one another. Their day was complete as they have each other.

At the Renjou residence, Kyuu was lying on his bed after recalling what he saw at the bookstore, and was

wondering what it feels like sharing his knowledge to the one he loves. As he turned around, he saw the pictures

of Class Q and A. He went for the picture of Class A and glanced at Yuki's face. As he stares at the picture, he

finally admitted to himself: He was in love with her, and he just realized it now. "_No doubt about it…I am falling _

_for her. But how will I tell her? And will she hate me for that?_" he pondered, until he thought of something to

solve that, and he went down the stairs to call her.

At the Sakurako residence, Yuki was inside her room, and she was looking at Kyuu's picture. She too was falling

for him, but she wasn't sure about it, and wondered if she likes him only because he was in Class Q. "_Do I like him…_

_or do I like him not?_" she pondered until she snapped out of her zone when phone rang. She answered it and was

surprised at who called. "Hello, Yuki?". "Kyuu? Hi…How are you and what's with the sudden call?". "Well…I…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

Well…hope you liked the date scene…and I hope it was worth it. I'm not quite good at it, but I'm doing my best

though.

Anyway, next chapter, Kyuu and Yuki finally went on it, and see how she would react to this, and how Kyuu would

handle this well.


	3. Hentai In The House

**Summer Romance**

Thanks for the Reviews! I really appreciate it. And thanks to **LineLLe18siLentDzyre** for pointing

out the lack of plot exposure of Ryu and Megumi. I really thought that it was long enough.

Well, I'll be able to improve on those areas of concern. Now then, in this chapter, things will get a

little violent here. See below on why.

- - -

The next three days, Ryu and Megumi went to another date, and were enjoying themselves to the

fullest. They went to all sorts of malls just to pass up the time, and were unmindful of the people

whispering behind their backs.

They went to the movies to watch some romantic films, which Ryu couldn't relate well. Then they

ate at a fast-food restaurant, and later strolling at the park. She couldn't be much happier, for her

life was complete. However, they were unaware of a suspicious-looking man who was staring

intently at Megumi. He began to follow the couple wherever they go, and made sure that they

didn't notice him.

By five pm, Ryu walked Megumi back to her apartment, and Meg was offering Ryu to stay for a

while longer, but Ryu politely declined, saying that he has to go home. They exchanged kisses and

they parted. As Ryu left the apartment, Megumi went inside, unaware that the man who's been

following her was already inside (the man who was trailing Ryu and Megumi actually have been

watching her for a few days now, and managed to find the key under the mat of her apartment,

and got inside, and then placed the key back so that nothing suspicious have happened).

As Megumi removed her clothes while inside her room, the man emerged from the closet and

pinned her against the wall, with a knife against her neck. "Make a scream, and I slice your head

off." The man hissed. Meg was terrified that she couldn't do anything. She trembled when he began

to unclasp her bra, and her B-cup-sized busts were exposed. "Hmm…a pair of melons…" The

man cussed as he began to fondle her breast. Meg swallowed in fear as her nipple began to harden

at the man's caressing, and she pleaded to the maniac to stop. "Why should I stop when you're

enjoying it?" he teased, as he used the knife to cut off her panties. She nearly shrieked as the maniac

began to touch her "flower" (or the vagina), and he inserted his finger and drew it in and out.

"_Ryu…please…help me…_" Meg prayed.

As if on cue, Ryu stopped on his tracks as he somewhat heard Megumi's silent cry for help. He

turned around as he realized that something wasn't right. He was halfway away from Meg's apartment,

and decided to go back to check on his pink-haired lover.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the Renjou residence, Kyuu invited Yukihira to come over to watch some DVD. She

didn't turn down his invitation since she has nothing to do after classes. Since his mom was out of town,

and with Ryu dating Megumi, Kyuu though that this would be a good way to get closer to Yuki and

perhaps confess his love to her.

Kyuu went to his room to change clothes and went back to the living room carrying a box of anime

DVD that has romantic elements.

"Well, shall we watch?" Kyuu asked. "Alright, let's go." Yuki replied, as she sat down in the middle

of the couch.

Kyuu quickly tossed the disc in and started the player. He then turned off the lights and plopped down

next to her.

This particular anime was hardly original. It pretty much followed the basic premise of good-hearted

but 'insert fatal flaw here' guy ends up falling into mutual romantic love with the perfect girl of his dreams.

Toss in a half-dozen or so other love interest for the guy and watch the insanity begin. These anime series

were pretty much a ten yen a dozen with shows like '**_Oh, My Goddess_**,' '**_Love Hina_**,' '**_Ai Yori Yoshi_**,'

and MANY others using the same cliched plots.

Yuki did note that this had a few different twists than the other series like this she had seen. First off, the

'dream girl' started off not being a virgin and wasn't the best looking girl. While most of these series focused

the trouble mainly on the guy, the girl had her own share of problems thrust entirely on her alone.

The latest problem was focused on the guy though. He just went into a passionate kiss with one of his love

interests. It wasn't that the guy returned the kiss that surprised Yuki, but that this particular love interest was

a guy. Naturally, it was the bishounen hunk that was gay and wanted the good-natured fellow for himself.

The episode ended with the 'dream girl' walking in on the men kissing each other. Yuki groaned in annoyance,

for she HATED cliffhangers. She knew the next episode would start as soon as Daisuke switched disks,

but the story interruption frustrated her regardless. She slouched back on the couch and only then realized

there was a weight on her shoulders. She turned and looked at Kyuu, wondering when he put his arm around

her, but found that he was looking intently at her. Her mouth opened slightly as she tried to think of what

to say, but then couldn't speak at all.

Kyuu gazed into Yuki's beautiful face. This was all like a dream come true. Her lips parted invitingly, and

he accepted. He closed the distance between them and kissed her soundly. Before he knew it, they had

fallen over and were laying on the couch lengthwise. Their kiss had ended and he gazed down upon her.

Kyuu was again lost in bliss as he was focusing at his DDS schoolmate's pretty face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the apartment, Megumi's face was covered in tears, as the maniac was speeding the movement of his

fingers in and out of her "flower". Despite the fear and worry, her body's reaction was a different story.

Fluids were gushing out, drenching her bed sheet. Even though feeling aroused, she wasn't enjoying it, as

she was being molested.

"See…you're enjoying it…now how about this…?" The maniac hissed, as he took out a vibrator from

his pocket and began to jam it into her. "No…pleas don't…OHH!" She pleaded, but thrusts her hips

upward as the maniac inserted the vibrator inside her "flower" and turned it on, causing her to moan and

her body reacted.

Outside, Ryu managed to get inside, as he was given an extra key to her apartment, and silently got in.

As he went to her room, he could hear Meg's voice, a mix of pleading and moaning. He slowly opened

the door, and there he aw what was happening. He slowly crept behind the maniac and pulled him his hair,

and threw him far enough from Meg's reach. "Blast you, you _hentai_! How dare you trying to touch her?!"

Ryu hissed as he unloaded a barrage of punches and kicks. Meg grabbed a towel and wrapped herself, and

saw the knife the man used and picked it up. Then she saw the man took a gun from his coat and fired at Ryu,

hitting both sides of his legs, and the blur-haired bishounen screamed in agony. A rush of adrenaline spread

throughout her body and she stabbed the man on the head several times, while screaming out loud, her eyes

had the look of fear and anger. This alerted the rest of the tenants, and went inside to see what the ruckus

was all about. Ryu shouted to Megumi to stop, but then saw one of the tenants and told them to restrain

Megumi. Megumi was restrained, but she snapped out of it and went to Ryu's side. Soon the police was

summoned, along with an ambulance, and Ryu was taken to a nearby hospital, with Megumi coming along.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Not what you expected, huh?

_**Preview:**_

While Ryu undergoes treatment, the scene will shift to Kyuu and Yuki, in which Kyuu finally makes love

to her.


	4. First Time

**Summer Romance**

Thanks for the Reviews! I really appreciate it. And sorry for the rather graphic rape attempt on

Megumi. Well, this is a part of the story, but at lest she managed to get revenge on her attacker.

Patience...she and Ryu will eventually...you know.

Right now we shift the plots to Kyuu and Yuki, and this time they will get onto business.

- - -

As Megumi frantically stabs her attacker, her mind was filled adrenaline, as she was being molested,

and stopping him from shooting her boyfriend, Ryu,a s he was shot twice on both legs. Neighbors and

tenants rushed in and pacified her, and she then saw the scene, and she and other neighbors hailed a

taxi and rushed Ryu to the nearest hospital.

Meanwhile, at the Renjou residence, Kyuu and Yukihira are unaware of what is happening at their DDS

schoolmate, as they were in the world of their own, and are too aroused to care. Yuki is right now having

difficulties in deciding to wheter stop this or not, but the fire inside had been re-gnited and now she couldn't

think straight.

At the floor, pieces of clothes are laid discarded, and another had just fell down. On the left side are

Kyuu's shirt and shorts, and on the right side was Yuki's blouse and bra. The scene shifts to the two

teenagers and you could see what position they are in. The 15-year old Class Q stuent is kissing her on

the lips, and is now clad only in his briefs, while Yuki is till dressed, but she is only clad in her loose tanktop

shirt and her skirt is lifted, raised just above her belly, her panties exposed. You could also see her nipples

bulging from her shirt, and that his erection is sticking out from the fabric of his underwear, as the fabric is

made of soft cloth. Kyuu continues to kiss her lips, and, as he became more aroused, he let his passion take

over, as he slowly kissed his way down to her nec, and slowly brush his lips gently towards her collarbone. She

tilted her head upwards as the sensation overtook her, unable to fight it, and her arms were clutching over the

couch pillow, while her legs spread apart, her right was hoiste over the couch, while her left was touching the

floor. Kyuu raised his hips and slowly rubbed his bulging crotch onto hers, and she could feel his hardness rubbing

her front, elicting a gasp from her lips, and raised her hips to meet his. His organ throbbed, and he slowly began

to take the next step. He slowly took off her shirt and was staring at her marvelously, developed breasts. As his

organ throbbed harder and harder, he gently lapped the left nipple, feeling it throb harder, and lapped the other

one.

She moaned almost loudly as it energized her whole body, and she stretched her body as passion builds up within

her and slowly her "flower started to moisten at the sensation. "OHHH!!! KYUU!!".

In spite of her aroused state, Yuki was frozen while her mind raced. She tried to think of some excuse to stop this,

but only lame lies that would be rude to utter came to her. She had agreed to come here, she had willingly stayed

here alone with him to keep him company, and to think about what to do if he confessed his love to her. Yet they

ended up making out. If she wanted to stop this from progressing too far, she had to think of a good excuse quickly.

Then she felt the head of his hard organ pressing the center of her "flower", almost entering her, then he repeated

the motion several times, felling it throbbing harder, and further arousing her. It was too late, she mentally conceded.

She could feel his need for her pressed against her center. A need she had aroused in him. Though he wasn't the only

one. His touch had ignited the fire between her legs. Even if she was to stop this, she would need to find her own

release of want and desire as well. At this point it would be rude not to share.

Kyuu stopped moving his hips, but pushed them further closer to her as he kissed her again in her lips, and she wrapped

her arms around him, and they accidentally fell to the floor, and Kyuu was pinned under, while she is on top. Both

giggled a bit, but soon their passion continued as he pulled her closer and their lips met. While on top, she slowly

spread her legs, and his hands slowly crept under the bottom hem of her panties, touching her bare bottom. Her hips

jerked at the touch, causing her to grind her hips, rubbing her front against his, and Kyuu did the same, grinding his,

and gently squeezed her butt. She moaned through her lips and they both laid sideways. He grabbed her right hand and

guided hr inside his briefs and there she touched his erection, and the memory of her first touched returned, and, too

aroused to top, she pushed down his brief to take a glimpse of his aroused penis. She stared wide-eyed at the sight.

Although not a monster, he was quite impressive, and the size was above normal, and a little cute. Since kyuu's pubic

area is clean-shaven, the mere sight was too sensually intoxicated. She pushed down his brief until he was fully naked.

She began to rub his organ in slow rhytmic motion, and she could feel it throb in her hand, and Kyuu gyrated his hips,

sensual electricity jolted his body, especially on his penis.

Feeling amorous, he broke free and slowly took of her skirt and panties and seconds later she was naked, and saw her

"flower" for the first time. She was blushing furiously at their predicament, not sure if she wanted to go through this, but

Kyuu began to kiss her on the lips, and down to her nipples. One again she was sexually distracted, and lay down onto

the couch, he legs spread apart, and Kyuu mounted on top of her, ready to take the plunge.

She swallowed nervously as he quickly moved on top of her again. Then without warning he was inside her. She squeaked,

feeling her vagina being spread for the first time. She did not feel her hymen break, and quickly realized that it hadn't,

despite the size of his penis. It merely pushed the membrane out of the way while his manhood delved inside her.

Kyuu groaned in wondrous pleasure. The sheer ecstasy of her tight hole wrapped around his meat was maddening. He

could die a happy man being with his crush like this. His butt bounced in the air driving them both to the joys of love.

Yuki began to squirm under his assault. While she felt pleasure from him, her hymen was irritating her and not in a good

way. She suffered his blinding groping hands and his probing penis, hoping this would end soon.

Despite the pleasure, he noticed that she wasn't enjoying this and stopped his assault, and she was surprised to see hi stop.

"Kyuu...?". Kyuu slowly got off, and looked down, surprised that there was no bleeding, as he recalled that a girl's first

time hurts.

He went towards her flower to check out what went wrong. She moaned loudly as she felt Kyuu's fingers slip inside her

wanting sex. Well, if he was going to finger her off, she could put up with the inexperienced probing of her body.

He gazed into her "flower" and noticed a thin flap of what looked like skin half covering her vagina. "What's this?" he

questioned, pinching it. Yuki had to sit up in order to see what he was asking about. "That's my hymen." "It is?" He asked.

"Wasn't it supposed to break?"

She nodded. "Want me to break it?" Kyuu wondered rather aloud. Yukii paused for a moment. There was no point in

having it, especially if it would cause discomfort in the future. "Yes," she finally replied.

Kyuu examined the membrane and noticed how it stretched easily. He could see how some guys who had broken a girl's

cherry would think it was inside a girl as it wouldn't press back against the penis with much force until it was a few centimeters

inside her at least. But if he was going to break this, he would brace himself as this would mean it would cause pain or her.

He had no choice but to go for it. "This may hurt a little.", he warned

She laid back down and Kyuu poised two of his fingers to enter her like a spear. She gripped the couch cushions feeling his

fingers pressing into her.

Kyuu let his finger nails dig into the membrane and pushed his fingers ever deeper. When he started to feel a little pressure on

his finger tips, he thrust his digits all the way into her.

"Did you do it?" Yuki questioned, her voice thick from the joyful feeling of his fingers so deep in her nether region. Kyuu thought

he had, and removed his fingers to check to make sure. It indeed had ripped down the center. He was surprised to note there

was no blood. "It's broken."

She kind of regretted not feeling the pain of broken virginity, but considering her first time wasn't exactly love nor pleasant-- it

didn't really matter. Now if only she could orgasm.

As if reading her mind, Kyuu decided to re-pleasure her and began to thrust his middle finger inside her "flower", and pulled and

pushed it in a repeated motion. She jerked her hips, as pleasure suddenly jolted her body, and moments later she was gyrating

her hips, her voice was getting a bit loud, and he could see more fluids gushing out, drenching his fingers. This went on for eight

minutes, and then it hit her. She arched her hips and back upwards, and he could feel the insides of her "flower" clamping his

middle finger, and she moaned quite aloud, but managed to keep her voice from reaching the outside world, as she explode for

the first time, and he saw her fluids dripping onto the couch, and she laid still, panting. He slowly took out his finger, and stared at

it, and then her flower. He finally saw what a girl's first time is like, and was quite plesed by it. He then realized that he hasn't exploded

yet, so he decided to continue his fingering ssault, and for five minutes, Yuki is on the go again, and Kyuu moved back on top of her.

He took his har penis and pressed it inside Yuki's flower once again. Without her hymen rubbing the underside of his organ, she didn't

feel quite as tight, but her moans of pleasure certainly added a lot of music to their actions.

Yukihira once again writhed under the Kyuu's touch, but the demanding touch of his sex inside her own provided a whole world of

sensations that allowed her to revel those feelings. All she needed now was his piston revving up her sexual engine as it pounded in

her cylinder. This went on for five more minutes, and her back arched and she cried out in joy. Her hips vibrated intensely against his.

Her vaginal walls spasmed once again, but this time around his rod of life, calling it to release its power. As if on cue, Kyuu sped up

his thrusting, as for the firt time, he was ejoying it, his organ feeling wet and arm, and is throbbing non-stop. He placed his lips against

hers, their tongues clashing with each other, arousing them further. Then, without warning, she broke free from his lips, and wrapped

her arms around his, and pushed her hips against his, as he continued to pound her. She screamed a bit loud as she exploded for the

second time. Kyuu was overwhelmed, as he finally felt her explosion through his hard penis, and sped up his action, as he felt a pressure

travelling from the bottom base of his penis racing up to the tip. After several fast thrusting, he withdrew himself, and as if on cue, Yuki

grabbed his organ and rubbed quite fast, and Kyuu closed his eyes as passion overtook him, and fired his seed for the first time, spilling

it onto her stomach, and she stared wide-eyed, as it conitued to spill it out, almost filling her stomach area.

After he emptied himself, he took his shirt and wiped it off, ashamed that he deposited himself onto her. She assured to him that she's not

upset by smiling at him, and Kyuu was glad at this, and gave her a kiss on her lips, and finally gathered the courage, and said, "I love you",

but then she looked at the clock, as the time now is 19:00.

Yuki could only nod. She realized that he liked her, but she doubted she loved him. He was a good friend, but didn't think her feelings

progressed beyond that point. She glanced at the clock. "I should be getting home now."

Kyuu frowned as he pulled away from her. "If you say so.". He thinks that he upseted her, but Yuki also frowned. She didn't want to hurt

him, but what could she say to him? She absolutely couldn't be rude about this. She thought of something just as she finished putting her

clothes back on. "Perhaps we can go on a date sometime?"

Kyuu lightened up at hearing this and he perked up immediately. "Sure! I'm free next weekend." Yuki nodded and said, "See you tomorrow

at school."

Kyuu grabbed her and gave her a final kiss good-bye before she left. But then the phone ang, and as he answered it, Yuki saw the worried

look on his eyes, and sensed that something was wrong. As he cut the line, he dressed up and looked at her. "Ryu's in the hospital...he got

shot by a maniac, and Meg's there. We'd better go there at once!". Yuki was surprised and both let for the hospital.

At the hospital, Kyuu and Yuki arrived to see Meg standing just outside the emergency room, and the doctor emerged from the room.

"Mr. Amakusa is out of danger...but he'll be confined to a wheelchair for a few weeks so that his legs would heal faster.". After that She

saw Ryu being rushed to his ward with Meg following behind. Yuki squeezed Kyuu's hand, telling her that she has to go. Kyuu nodded,

and she left.

_**To Be Continued...**_

- - -

Hope you like the lemon scene...and now Ryu's out of danger, at least for now...

- - -

_Preview:_

Ryu tries to cope with his condition, while Kyuu's relationship with Yuki intensifies, and more confusion for her.


	5. Alone In The House

**Summer Romance**

Thanks to the reviewers who read this fic. Many thanks! Now as a reward…a semi-lemon

scene from Ryu and Megumi! Though they won't go all the way yet…they'll eventually do. (",)

- - -

A week later, Kyuu and Megumi regularly visited Ryu at the hospital after learning what happened.

Meg was still emotionally shaken by the incident but Ryu persuade her to let it go, stating that

she is safe and that all matters. She hugged him amid the tears falling from her eyes.

Kyuu smiled at the two, finally accepting the fact that the two really loved each other. He also

has set his heart to someone else: Yukihira. "Uh, guys…I'd better go now. Mom's still out and

I have to cook dinner.". "Okay, see you then." Ryu spoke.

Another week passed and Ryu was given the go-signal to go home, but he is still confined to a

wheel chair, and he, Meg, Ryu and Mrs. Renjou are there to escort him to the Renjou house. By

lunchtime they are home. And Kyuu had a neighbor constructed an electronic elevator in which a

seat is connected to the staircase in which it moves up or down with a push of a button. They also

bought two wheelchairs, one or downstairs an the other upstairs. Ryu was thus confined only at his

bedroom and whenever he needed to clean his body, he has to stay in bed and washed himself

with a basin of water, soap and a washcloth.

Another week later, Kyuu copied notes during lectures and when he goes hjome he gave them to

Ryu to study. He even had some homeroom assignments to answer so that he could catch up once

he could walk again. He thanked Kyuu for this and Kyuu only responded with his usual grins and

gestures.

At DDS, Kyuu secretly meets up with Yuki just to talk as usual friends, despite the fact that they're

a couple, though he doesn't know that she hasn't officially hook up with him as she is unsure if she

loved him or not.

At home, Megumi visited Ryu to check on him. As she went to his room, she was quite annoyed

that Ryu is all by himself. "It's alright, Meg…I don't mind it. Mrs. Renjou is out on work, and Kyuu's

at DDS. At least I'm fine here.". "But you're all by yourself? Well…since I'm here…I'll keep you

company. Huh? You're cleaning yourself with these?" he pointed out with the basin of water. "Yeah,

but I had to struggle not to move too much with my legs…". "Well then, I'll help you. Now strip."

She commanded, which caused the blue-haired Class Q member to blush. "What?? Are you serious??".

"I am. At least it's a good start for me to care for someone who's bedridden. Now come on…besides,

with my photographic memory I can memorize your gorgeous body. Come on.". Ryu reluctantly took

of his clothes until he is naked. She blushed at her boyfriend's slim but perfect figure, and her eyes

slowly focused on his private part, which was covered in blue-colored pubic hair. She shook her head

and started to clean him.

She started to wet the wash cloth and rubbed it onto his upper body, from front to back. First with water,

and then with soap, and she washed him with water again. After three minutes, she was set to wash his

lower body.

She stated first with his legs up to his thighs, which she spends more than four minutes using soap and the

wet washcloth. She made sure that there are no dirt left, and now she's about to commence cleaning his

private part!

As she was about to clean it, she recalled a pair of scissor and a razor that she saw at Kyuu's table, and

then a wicked idea formed in her head and she went to get them. After getting them, Ryu realized what

she was about to do. "Um…Meg, are you…?". "Trust me, darling…I know what I'm doing…"

She carefully cut the bush until they were trimmed, and then drop some droplets of water to moisten them,

and then she carefully shaved it until it his pubic area is clear of any hair. "There…you look clean…now

to wash it…". She drenched the washcloth with water and soap and washed his penis slowly, and gently

pressed it so that she won't hurt him. However, her action also caused it to slowly grow hard, and she

notice it, but pretended that she know nothing, as she felt a bit excited. He gritted his teeth as he tried to

fight the sensation, not wanting to offend her. After finishing her cleaning, she removed it and took a towel

to dry it, and gently rubbed it, causing his penis to throb harder, and he kept his voice down to prevent

him from moaning. After cleaning him, she glanced at his erection, seeing how adoring it looked and was

slowly being drawn to it. After getting a bit closer, she inhaled, smelling the aroma of a scented soap that

was still present within Ryu's hard organ. Ryu looked down surprised at his lover's action, and became

a bit more aroused.

Meanwhile, she stared at Ryu's hard-on, marveling at the pulsing shaft and bulbous head throbbing before

her eyes with a curious life all of its own. She hesitated, fascinated by the sight of the thing and moved in

some unfathomable way to want to reach out and touch it. She did so with great reluctance, as if her hand

moved of its own volition to extend one finger to the tip, feeling its smooth shape and the way it bobbed

slightly to the brief contact.

Something emboldened her to reach out with her whole hand as she caressed Ryu's organ, then put her

hand around it and felt along the shaft, stroking it gently until she felt it harden like a rod of iron. This boosted

her confidence somewhat as she leaned closer to examine the shaft of the detective student and classmate,

wondering because she had never been this close to a man's organ before and driven by a curiosity that

was beyond description to explore her options further.

Soon she was in her own world, lost in bliss as she continued her actions, and at one point she ran her

tongue around Ryu's hard shaft. Despite a soft moan from Ryu, Meg paid no attention, as she was reveling

at the pulsing feeling emanating from her boyfriend's organ. Feeling to feel more, she tasted him by putting

his erection inside her mouth, and he thrusts his hips upward, moaning almost aloud. "Meg!". She kept on

tasting him for a few minutes before took her mouth off and resume her stroking. This went on for almost

eight minutes, and both lost rack of time. Then he felt a pressure surrounding his organ and he tried to fight

it, not sure how to tell her this or when he should tell her to stop. Then, she gently suckle his "head", feeling

his organ throb harder, and he felt that he was about to burst. She took her mouth off again and concentrated

on looking at his erection. She was almost mesmerized by the sight of Ryu's erection, so much so that she

was startled when a jet of cum spurted out, catching her by surprise as it partly struck her face and made

her blink as if awakening from her momentary infatuation. It was then she returned to reality, and looked

at her lover's face, seeing that he was panting heavily at what just happened. Blushing, she realized what

she just did, but then she couldn't stop now, as she continued to rub his penis, and saw more of his whitish

substances shooting upward and landing on his belly, and only ceased her action when he went limp.

She immediately grabbed the washcloth to wipe off the evidence and then she helped him get dressed.

"S-sorry…I didn't know what got into me…". "No…I'm sorry…I should've stop you but…", he tried

to rebut, was too ashamed to continue. She leaned forward and kissed him. "Well…I guess this is a good

start. We may not be ready for the next step…but at least we have some options…and we need to blow

off some steam. Don't worry…I'll let you return the favor." She smiled, while Ryu rolled his eyes at the

reply, but at least he gained a new knowledge in his relationship with Megumi. Soon they both went

downstairs to prepare some food and cold drinks. After all, it is summer.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

Hope you like this…when the right time comes…they'll go at it…

- - -

**_Preview:_**

Kyuu and Yuki go at it again, and Principal Dan's niece became more confused…


	6. GiddyUp Inside The Gym

**Summer Romance**

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. And sorry if the lemon scene's a bit generic, but I have big plans for Ryu and Megumi. They'll soon go all the way.

Right now we shift back to Kyuu and Yukihira, and they're going to "bang up" for the second time.

Enjoy, then.

- - -

It was officially summer at Japan, and classes at DDS are over, but they'll be summoned when a case is needed to solve. Thanks to Kyuu, Ryu is able to complete the requirements and was no longer in danger of being demoted, much to Saburumarou's chargin.

Megumi came to the Renjou house to keep Ryu company, but the thought of what they did at Kyuu's bedroom returned, and Megumi grinned at this she was cleaning him inside the bathroom. While sitting on the toilet, she did the usual:

- cleaning his upper body;

- cleaning his wounds;

- and finally cleaning his erection!

"Uhm…Megu…do you really have to…ahh!", moaned the blue-haired bishounen as she took his organ inside her mouth and suckle him like sipping a drink through a straw, and then her hands massaged his balls. Ryu gritted his teeth, and struggled to keep his still-injured legs still as he moved his hips and was tempted to hold her head to control her actions.

She stopped her actions when she took off her top and bared her chest to her boyfriend and proceeded to rub his "iron rod" while rubbing it against her breasts. This went on until he reached his limits, and he released his seed on her chest as she kept on the tempo, and finally stopped when he was done. She took a towel to dry her chest and then dried his body.

"Uhm…Megu, I don't think I'm ready for this…" he told her simply, but she has a rebuttal for this. "Me too, but when the time comes, we'll both be ready.". They kissed passionately before helping him onto the wheelchair and left the bathroom.

At the gym building of DDS, Yukihira entered there to take a dip at the swimming pool as the summer heat got to her body, and since the gym had just opened, she couldn't resist to try out the pool area. Inside the locker room, she just took off her blouse and bra when she recalled that a few gym equipments were placed at a long table near the pool, and decided to put it to its right place. She put on her tank top and went there to clean it up.

At the same time, Kyuu arrived there after submitting a few papers to Tatsumi Hongou, and wanted to try out the swimming pool. He also wished that Yuki was here to keep her company and to see her as well, as their date didn't push through due to Kyuu caring for Ryu after he was discharged from the hospital. He showered a bit and put on his swimming brief that is made of soft fabric, and colored light blue, and there you could see his organ through the fabric.

As he went to the pool area, he saw his love at the nearby pool area carrying a few equipments and placing them to its proper place. He decided to surprise her by sneaking from behind and give her a kiss.

As the Class Q detective stealthily approaches her, Yuki had just finished putting away the last of the gym equipment in the sport's shed and went to the table to rest, and was about to head to the locker room when she felt two arms wrap around her.

"Hello, Yuki," he whispered into her ear and then wrapped his arms behind her in an embrace. The female Class A student was startled by this and turns her head around to face him, and she was greeted by a kiss on her lips. "Kyuu..? What are you…mmm…doing here…mmm…?". "Want to try out the swimming pool after talking to Mr. Hongou…mmm." Kyuu responded while kissing. She was a bit rattled as she was still questioning herself if she loved him or not, but became sensually bothered as his tongue began to invade hers, and then she slowly stumbled backwards until leaning against the table. There she felt her skirt being lifted until her panties were exposed, and Kyuu was slowly rubbing his crotch against hers. You could see a bulge was forming at the front portion of Kyuu's swimming brief, and when the bulge was formed, he slowly rubbed her crotch, and in three minutes a wet spot was formed in the front portion of her panties. She unconsciously parted her legs as she sat onto the table, her legs spread apart, and his lips moved down to her neck, her head tilted up as passion took over her.

His kisses was gentle as he recently watched an American love story that was R-18, and there he learned those kissing scenes and decided to try it out on Yuki, and Yuki was slightly overwhelmed and almost gave in, but she gently pushed her away and stood up, turning around. She was catching her breathe after her body absorbed a lot of passion. She lifted her skirt and saw the wet spot, surprised to see that she was very aroused.

"_Great…now I'm aroused. Now I have to find a way to release it, but with Kyuu? I don't know if I should do it…_" she thought, but was again startled when Kyuu embraced her from behind and he began to kiss her on her cheek. His left hand began to cares her legs while his right lifted her skirt and his fingers slid over her already wet panties. He traced her nether lips through the fabric, and when he found her entrance, he began to work its way to enter her. "These really don't leave anything to the imagination." He whispered. As he began to press her "flower", he swayed his hips and the bulge of his swimming brief began to press her butt, while his left fingers went up to her stomach area and rub his way to her nipples, and this further aroused her and Yuki was slowly weakening.

"Kyuu, wait...we can't do this here…" she breathed heavily while trying to talk some sense into him. "…we'll get in trouble...ahh…". But Kyuu kept on the tempo, as he was too aroused to stop, and wanted to be with her very badly. He was really in love with her and wanted to express his love to her. "Almost all students are at the beaches due to this heat…" the Class Q member retorted. "…and hence, we should have enough time for some quick fun."

Kyuu continued to rub her "flower" via her panties, and this went on for three minutes while rubbing his bulging swimming brief against her butt and Yuki was getting weak in the knees as he continued to touch her sex. She wanted tob shout at him to stop, but she couldn't bring herself to hurt him, and the sensual feeling finally took over her thoughts and body, and so she said nothing as her legs gave out and she fell to her hands and leaned against the table.

Kyuu didn't think she'd be into kinky sex like this yet, but he wasn't about to complain. He opened the clip of her skirt and pulled it and her panties down ntil they are removed, hence she was naked from the waist sown, whiched revealed her luscious flower lips and butt. There he kissed her butt cheeks and inserted his middle finger and pushed it in, then salowly pulled it out, and repeated the motion again and again. She moaned almost loudly at the sensation while facing down, looking at the table and was clenching her fists at this feeling her body heating up at the rapture of her pleasure. She slowly bent down a little so that her flower lips would part a bit and Kyuu kept on the speed of his action. Fortunately no one was around and no one was near the gym, and with the doors and windows closed, no sound can escape. Just as she was enjoying it, Kyuu removed his fingers and inserted his raging penis, and she moaned aloud again as his organ gave her a stronger feeling. He began to slowly push himself in and pulled himself out, and repeated the motion again and again, and she could feel his organ throb harder while inside her.

Feeling amorous, he puller her up in a slanting, but standing position and slowly took off her tanktop, and hence she is fully naked just like Kyuu, and continued to pump her while caressing her breasts.

She bent down a little as Kyuu's assault ravaged her body sensually, and began to sweat a little while moaning aloud. "Ahh…Kyuu…ahhh…!"

She groaned more as Kyuu rode her like she was a dog in heat. His penis spread her open and further ignited a flame inside her. He slowed down a bit a he wanted to share their love and he couldn't possibly do that until he had properly brought her to heaven. But just like last time, he was new to this, and he still couldn't control his raging passion, and hence he could explode anytime. Fortunately, the foreplay he did to her was enough to bring her to near doomsday she too was close to explosion. Yukihira moaned throatily as her body tensed with pleasure. She couldn't take much more of him plundering her body, and with a cry, she came fiercely around his sex. Once again her sopping love hole constricted forcibly around Kyuu's raging penis and pulled him down with her into the sweet bliss of orgasm. He exploded after her "flower" did, her feminine fluids drench his organ, and for the first time, Kyuu shot his seed deep inside her, and the feeling was too incredible that he couldn't bring himself to pull out, and continued to pound her until he went soft.

After a minute of sensual rapture, Kyuu pulled out of her, his throbbed but was shrinking back to normal. He lifted her off the table and she faced him. As she was about to say something, he kissed her passionately and said, "I love you."

Yuki merely sighed and rested her head on his shoulder while he hugged her. Was this how sex was always going to be like? A mad groping from a 15-year old boy who is struggling n order to relieve his own need for sex? Where was all the poetry? The romance? Why did everyone make such a big deal out of something that felt so meaningless?

After the kiss ended, they looked around and dressed up. She was tempted to leave the gym, but she still anted to take a dip on the pool, and not wanting Kyuu to suspect something, she invited him to swim with her. He agreed and waited for her to dress up.

Ten minutes later, she emerged from the locker dressed in a two-piece bikini, and he was in awe. And the two went to the pool, with the female Class A student teaching Kyuu how to swim. After an hour, they emerged from the pool and sat on the edge. While he was wiping his face with the towel, she glanced at him and his body. She wondered if she love him or not, since she at first see him as a rival, but all that changed after he saved her before, and after their first time at his house. As she looks up at the ceiling, Kyuu glanced at her, admiring her looks and her beauty, and slowly placed his towel and another on the floor, turning it into a makeshift mattress due to the towels' rough, but comfortable fabric.

She sighed and unconsciously leaned against his shoulder, but then as he turn to him, he gave her another passionate kiss, and then he gently kissed her cheek while looking at her. "Yuki…I really love you.". She blushed profusely at his words, but was unable to rebut, and he gave her another kiss, and due to her confusing mind, she was unaware that he slowly lay her down onto the towels, and secretly took off his swimming brief. As the two kissed passionately, they rolled over while and she was on top. His tongue again invaded her mouth, and she blindly followed suit. Their tongue-lashing kept her preoccupied, preventing her from noticing his growing penis pressing her crotch, and that he secretly undid the strings of her bikini top and bottom. They rolled again and he was on top. Soon she realized that her top and bottom bikinis are removed, and she was about to say something when he lapped her nipple, reigniting the flame within her, and caused her hips to buck, her legs spreading apart, and his erection rubbing her clitoris. Kyuu began to move his hips to rub the lips of her "flower", and soon her organ was wet enough for a second round.

He began to enter her and began to slowly pound her. Impaled firmly on his rod, Yuki was forced to follow his movements with her hips; shoved and pulled as Kyuu thrust and withdrew.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved to his rhythm. Her initial shock and worries were fading, replaced by waves of pleasure that grew ever more intense. It was so wonderfully different from the one she had ever experienced before, even her earlier orgasm paled in comparison. She flexed her vaginal muscles in a rhythm that complimented Kyuu's movements, making him stay longer within her love canal.

Kyuu and Yukihira moaned together in pleasure. They neither knew or cared how long it went on, only how they felt and how they made each other feel. Their bodies glistened with sweat as they moved faster and faster, spurred on by their lust. Their pleasure mounted as they drove each other towards the peak of passion...

Yuki was so aroused that she couldn't contain herself, and was now nearing her second explosion. Her mind was awhirl and was enjoying this even though it was not her consent, but with the sensual pleasure, she nevertheless agreed on this. Then the "wave" traveled from her upper body down to her loer body, and soon went to her flower, and her second orgasm is imminent. She spread her legs wide and shoved her hips upward.

"KYUU!" she cried out with her release, and her hot juices erupted from within her and drenched Kyuu's penis before soaking into the towel. At the same time, Kyuu exploded as well, just in time after feeling her flower exploded. "YUKIHIRA-SAN!!!" he cried out as he spewed his seed, his juices mixing with hers deep within her body, and then some flow out from her love canal and drenched onto the towel..

Both cried out in ecstasy as the world around them was engulfed by an explosion of light. Their climax seemed to increase a thousandfold. They were consumed by a maelstrom of love, lust, passion and pleasure. All other sensations were overwhelmed. Time had no meaning, the universe ceased to exist. All that remained was how they felt for each other...

Eventually the experience ended, and the world came back... Kyuu lay down beside Yuki and held her to him, and she reluctantly returned his embrace. She finally regained her senses and wondered why she couldn't bring herself to tell him to stop. They both got up and put on their clothing, and went to their lockers. After dressing up, Kyuu offered to walk her home. She agreed as to not upset him.

"Really…I need to sort this out. Do I really love him? One part says no, and the other says yes…Oh, what should I do?" her mind was debating on this after Kyuu left for home.

**To Be Continued…**

We shift back to Ryu and Meg, as he goes to rehabilitation…


	7. Rehabilitation and Therapy

**Summer Romance**

Sorry for the rather delayed update. Got tangled up with my family business and had to do some different errands. But now I managed to find time and now it's time to get a move on.

Thanks go to Saki G for pointing out the rather overly graphic lime scene between Ryu and Megumi. I promise not to degrade my fave Class Q members.

In this chapter we get a little tone down as we concentrate on Ryu regaining the use of his legs via physical therapy.

But later on Megumi is going to give Ryu a "home therapy", and more Kyuu x Yuki romance...

- - -

Tokyo General Hospital, a week later. The time now is 10 am, and Ryu, Kyuu and Megumi are currently at the lobby area where the blue-haired detective student is still confined in his wheelchair, awaiting his first session after being given clearance that he's going to try restoring the motor functions on his legs. As He and his pink-haired lover are staring at each other, Kyuu went to a nearby internet shop to surf on the latest, and secretly looked into some porn sites (Kyuu can be a _hentai_…he always have).

After ten minutes the Class Q leader returned just in time to see his two classmates being approached a by a nurse.

"Mr. Amakusa…? The doctor can see you now, please follow me.". The three detective students followed the nurse as they passed by several corridors and went towards an annex, which is a 13-minute walk. By the time they arrived, they were greeted by a 24-year old physiotherapist by the name of Dr. Lactobacili Shirota-strain. He vaguely resembled Onizuka and looked at the crippled teenager while browsing at his medical records.

"Hello, Mr. Amakusa…I'll be your physiotherapist. You can just call me "Yakult". Based on your medical records, I'm now giving you the go-signal in providing therapy sessions so that you could walk again. Thankfully the bones on both your legs aren't damaged…hmm…what "that" between your legs…are they still func…ow!" the doctor spoke but cringed in pain as Megumi whacked him on his head.

"What Ryu does with "between his legs" is none of your business! And only I can gain aces to that…oops!" she covered her mouth in shame while Kyuu gave her a wicked grin. Dr. Shirota-strain's assistant came and broke up the reverie and said that the session is now going to begin. As the assistant wheeled Ryu towards a bench, Meg and Kyuu followed to provide moral support. Five minutes later, Ryu was sitting on a bench as he was instructed to try moving his legs, and he did so in a half-made effort. Then he was carried towards a bicycle-like equipment and was made to move the pedals. It was slow as he had to adjust, but soon he was able to slightly increase the movement of his legs. The session lasted for an hour, and he was told to comeback tomorrow.

The next few days, Ryu is now walking on crutches as he was still not 100 percent healed. He is now going to do his new session that involves using the treadmill. As Ryu began the session it was slow and he had a hard time coping, but then a picture of Megumi in her two-piece bikini was floating in front of him, and the blue-haired detective student began to take notice and started to move a bit fast. It turned out that Kyuu brought a fishing rod and attached Meg's picture and hover it above his classmate. Meg was blushing at what Kyu was doing, but she let it go seeing that it helped Ryu. When the treadmill stopped, Ryu realized what just happened and sent a glare at his roommate's direction.

By the end of the week, Ryu was almost 100 percent as he was able to move and walk again, but was advised not to run just yet. As they left the hospital, Kyuu went to Yukihira's house while Ryu went to Megumi's house since her elder sister, Akane, is out of town.

At her apartment, Ryu was sweating and smelled a bit bad after the session at the hospital took its toll on him. His lover glanced at him and then looked at her room, recalling the events that happened and how Ryu got hurt. Ryu noticed it and hugged her.

"Megu…it's alright now. You're safe and he's dead. We're together and that's all it matter. I won't let anyone hurt you. That's a promise.".

She sobbed softly and buried her face against his chest, touched and feeling assured that he is here for her. She felt absolutely safe in his arms. He gently wiped off her tears and the two lovers glanced at each other. After staring for about three minutes, their lips met and a slow but passionate kiss followed. As they waltz around, their lips remained locked against each other, and soon she provoked him by entering her tongue and touched his. Ryu couldn't bring himself to turn her down and he reluctantly used his tongue to greet hers. As he leaned against the wall, she secretly pulled down his pants' zipper and slowly opened its button while distracting him with her tongue. As she slowly pushed down his pants, she gently pinned him to the floor while she was on top of him. As Ryu realized what just happened, she raised the hem of his sweater to look down on his brief.

"Megu…" he swallowed as she pulled down his brief and exposed his organ, and she began to caress him, smiling that her lover's penis was reacting to her touch, slowly growing hard. She kissed him again while rubbing his erection in a seductive manner, but he managed to compose himself and tried to talk to her.

"Megu…I'm not ready…and I don't know if we should…". "But I love you…I almost lost you because of me…and…I'm sorry…I just…" she replied, realizing that he was right. "Meg…" Ryu whispered, feeling ashamed about turning her down, but then saw a smile formed on her lips. "Alright then…we'll try another way.". "Another way?". "Uh-huh…let's go to my bathroom and I explain the rest.".

Inside the bathroom, Ryu was standing there naked along with his naked lover. He was blushing at the thought of sharing a bath with her, after being told that sharing a shower together would be a good start to get physically intimating. As Megumi entered the shower area, naked, he couldn't help but admire her physical beauty, and blushed deeper as he noticed that her pink pubic hair was shaved. This caused his hard penis to throb harder, moving up and down. The female Class Q member saw it and blushed, but smiled at the same time. She approached him and plant a passionate kiss on his lips while rubbing his raging organ, feeling it pulse in her right hand.

"As we agreed…we'll just shower together, but this is far as we go, just as I promised you." She said as she opened the shower faucet and then they were surrounded by sprays of hot water, then she locked her lips against his together in a passionate kiss. Megumi slowly backed away from Ryu, a grin on her face as she altered the settings of the shower. Soon the enclosure was filled with a gentle mist, keeping their bodies slick with moisture. Licking her lips, the pinkhead grabbed the body shampoo and a wash cloth, advancing on the young man. Her eyes dropped to his hardness and she wondered how much longer she could wait.

"Hey!" she protested when he grabbed the lathered cloth out of her hands. "You were..."

"Umm...I went first a few weeks ago…and…" he whispered.

She smiled as she deduced what her lover was getting at. "Ladies first, huh?" "I guess so." Still his hand shook lightly at what he was going to do. "Then stop shaking," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're not going to hurt me."

"I know," he replied. "And you're trembling also." "Not as much as you." She smirked suddenly.

Ryu watched as his lover broke contact with him and turned her back to him, placing her hands against the wall. The way rivulets of water slid down her body and how her smooth skin had taken on a pink hue once again was almost too much for the young man. It took a lot of willpower to resist asking her to go all the way when she looked over her shoulder, her pink hair sticking to her skin.

"Come on," she told him giving him a small nervous smile.

Shaking his head, he closed the distance between them, dropping to a knee behind her. Working slowly, he ran the cloth up her slender legs, covering them in white lather while working his way up her body.

Megumi groaned in frustration as he avoided massaging her wet petals, instead running his hands over her firm rear, kneading her flesh. A minute later his fingers ran up her back and up towards her shoulders, she found herself again slipping into a state of complete relaxation at her lover's actions. She trembled when he leaned against her back, feeling his erection pressed against her butt, his hands slipping around to her front. Looking over her shoulder, she tried to stop shaking, seeing he was just as nervous as she was. Pleasure rose as slick fingers traced over the curves of her breasts, brushing against her erect nipples. A whimper escaped her lips when he pinched one of the hardened nubs, grabbing his hand when he pulled on it.

"Sorry," Ryu apologized.

She smiled as she turned around. "It's all right. Just remember..." "Be gentle."

They both laughed when he completed her instructions; the mood relaxed further. The young man looked her over, his breath catching in his throat at having a gorgeous woman for a girlfriend. He found himself lost in her pretty eyes, forgetting what he was supposed to do until she brought him back with a kiss and a touch. She wrapped an arm around his neck, getting their bodies to touch as he ran the cloth over her lovely skin. She started wiggling as he crossed over her flat stomach.

A long shuddering moan escaped her lips when the cloth rubbed over her hips, slowly working inward. Megumi felt Kyuu cup one of her round breasts with his free hand, and squeeze gently when he made contact with her wet petals. She started squirming when the cloth was replaced with slick fingers, gliding up and down her lips. Reaching down she took his hardness in her hand, realizing that Ryu's pubic area is still clean-shaved, slowly stroking when she felt his fingers spread her labia. She kissed him hard as they continued to pleasure each other, their hands remembering the pleasurable places.

Megumi groaned into the kiss when he made contact with her sensitive clitoris. Her breathing became faster as he stroked the little nub through its hood. Remembering what she did to him before, she picked up the pace of rubbing his hard penis, not knowing how soon she'd reach her first climax. She smiled at the expression on his face as he tried to hold back. Concentrating on just his hard shaft, she gripped him harder staring into his eyes. A whimper escaped their kiss when his finger made direct contact, giving slow steady stimulation. Each knew the other couldn't last much longer and increased their pace.

Both broke the kiss at the same time; their mouths open gasping for breath. Megumi let out a long, shuddering moan as she climaxed for the first time, as he felt her body trembling as it succumbed to the orgasm. Her nails dug into her lover's shoulder, feeling his hardened penis pulse in her other hand. Pain shot through her chest as Ryu squeezed her breast, lost in his own climax, feeling his warm seed splashing against her leg. When her orgasm died, she leaned against Ryu for support, feeling him do the same.

The young man pulled back and looked at Megumi, passion and excitement still flooding his mind and body. He felt this session was better than the last time. Her body had taken on a rosy color from the pleasure and the heat of the shower. As they stood there catching their breaths, he wrapped his arms around her wet body; her breasts rubbing against his chest, eliciting slight moans from the pink-haired girl.

"Thank you." She spoke, kissing him on the lips. Ryu could only smile while staring at her. He has now realized how very important she is to her. He wanted to be with her more than ever. This is far as he could go with her, knowing that they're both not ready yet to take the plunge. They dried themselves with the towels and dressed up and soon afterwards he left for the Renjou residence.

Meanwhile, Kyuu was at Yukihira's house and spoke to her in a normal conversation. They mostly talked about Ryu and Megumi while trying to avoid discussing about DDS since they're on summer vacation. Since her folks are out on work, she and Kyuu were alone, but to avoid hurting him verbally she invited him to her room to show him her family album and other stuffs.

But as minutes passed by, Kyuu was staring at her pretty face while she couldn't help looking at his, seeing his cuteness is hard to look at. As she was about to place a photo album onto the bookshelf, she slipped from the ladder and fell, but Kyuu got her and both fell onto her bed. "Thanks…". "Uh…sure…". They both blushed at their staring but Kyuu was again overwhelmed by desire as his love for her kicked in and gently kissed her lips. While accepting the kiss, she was going to stop this as she was not sure about their relationship, but then his tongue entered her mouth and sensually touched hers, and she unconsciously followed suit. He raised his hips to remove his shorts and brief, and then he gently raised her skirt, and grabbed her right hand, placing it over his penis. As his tongue was working inside her mouth she was mentally preoccupied by what's happening and gently caressed her lover's organ, fondling it while growing hard. Soon her left hand went down towards his lower body and gently caressed his balls. He broke the kiss as he took of his shirt and now he is naked. Seeing that she was still dressed, he recalled what he saw at the internet and went down between her legs and stared at her panties. He looked up to her and said, "Umm…may I…?". She was stunned at what he was about to do but in her state of confusion she nodded up and down, and he thinks she said yes. He gently pulled down her panties and saw her "flower", shaven clean. He also saw how aroused she was and gently placed his right middle finger inside and began to twist it in and out while his right thumb was rubbing her clitoris, all the while his lips was kissing her thigh.

Yukihira pushed her head against her pillow, swaying her hips upward hard as the sensation took her by surprise, feeling energized. She gripped the sheets while moaning aloud, her legs spread apart giving Kyuu a good sight. He wanted to make her feel real good so he started out slow which lasted for eight minutes, then after that he sped up the process, pulling out then jabbed it in, then he repeated the process. She shakes her head left and right at the sensation and felt that she was going to explode. Indeed she did as her feminine fluid was unleashed drenching Kyuu's right hand, and then her body went still, panting hard. As he got up he took a towel to wipe his hand and saw his lover lying still. He gently went to her and saw she was sweating so he took off her tanktop and her bra. "Yuki…are you okay? Did I…?". "I-I'm f-fine…just a bit tired…I'm okay…" she responded while panting. Seeing her state, he realized that he couldn't bring himself to go all the way with her. "Sorry…I guess I was to rash…I won't force you.". She was surprised by this, and saw that he meant it. "Kyuu…".

Then the wind blew and the curtain sheet got tangled with the bookshelf, so he went there to untangle it, not knowing that his erection was just millimeters away from her lips. She stared at his organ, seeing how cute it was. She realized that she may have unknowingly hurt him and now she must assure to him that she didn't upset him, and perhaps this is the only way. As Kyuu looked down he saw what position he was and was embarrassed, but she saw his reaction and decided to change the tide. She brushed her lips against the tip, seeing it throb hard and Kyuu moaned. After that she held his hips and pulled him closer, gently suckling his erection. Kyuu never felt something like this before and his hips moved on his own as if he was having intercourse with her, except that his penis was pumping her mouth.

Yukihira never felt something like this before, and neither was she thrilled, but something inside her made her do this. While moving her lips and her head to greet his raging organ, her fingers were working on his balls, massaging them. She held his hips and pushed it away as she needed to breathe. After inhaling she pulled his hips again and tasted his hard penis and again Kyuu was thrusting his hips slowly but sensually.

This went on for almost 13 minutes, and given the speed of their session, its no wonder Kyuu didn't explode unexpectedly like before, but now she got a warning that he was about to explode. She felt his erection throbbing harder and harder, his legs were straining a bit and Kyuu was moaning a bit loud. "_He's almost there…but I can't let him release it in my mouth…_" she thought as she pushed his organ out and aimed it against her chest and rubbed him quite fast. Seeing what she was doing proved to be the trigger and that sent him to the edge, as he exploded against her breasts, spilling his seed there, filling her chest area. Yukiira stared wide eyed, as she get to see his explosion up close, and since Kyuu saw her explode up close, she felt that she has to repay him, and kept on rubbing him until he was empty and went soft. After that he lay beside her panting and sweating. She took a towel to remove the evidence on her and gave another towel to dry up Kyuu. He dressed up and so was she, and he smiled at her and kissed and lean against her chest. Yukihira reluctantly hugged him as he went still. She wondered how to deal with this as she is now more confused than before, and now she realized that he fell asleep, and she laid him down on her bed. Feeling tired, she laid beside him and laid on her side, facing Kyuu. She wondered if she really loved him or not, but then sleep overtook her as she placed an arm around his waist, and he unconsciously did the same.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Hope you like this chapter…it's the least I could do after the long wait…

_**Preview:**_

Ryu and Megumi goes on a date with Kyuu and Yukihira tagging along. There the female Class A student finally tells Kyuu about her feeling towards him. How will Kyuu react to this?


	8. Morning Exercise

**Summer Romance**

Sorry if you're expecting this chapter about Kyuu and Yuki, Ryu and Megumi going out on a date, but I decided to post this post-love making between the two rivals. Just wanting to build up the suspense…

Anyway, enjoy this one.

- - -

The next morning, the niece of Principal Dan woke up after the sunlight penetrated the window and shone on her face. As she opened her eyes, she was greeted with an unusual sight. It was Kyuu, still asleep, lying on his left side facing her. His arm was wrapped around her waist. She blushed at the sight, but instead of embarrassment she finds herself being drawn to him. She wondered why this feeling kept on ringing her even though she dismissed him as she sees him as her rival, and yet she ended up making love to him. And without realizing, she placed her hand on his face, feeling his smooth skin, then was surprised when he moaned her name.

"Yuki…"

She sees that he was dreaming of her and that caused a throb in her heart. Was she really falling for him? She couldn't tell why she was feeling this way. Since the Cursed Idol case she was starting to see him in a different light. Could she really be falling for him? Then she blinked her eyes as she felt something hard throb between her legs. Lifting the blanket she peeked down to see that her skirt was lifted and Kyuu was still in his brief, and saw the huge bulge rubbing her crotch.

"_Just great…now I'm feeling heated up again…_" she thought. She was tempted to move away but since his arm was still wrapped around her waist, she couldn't risk waking him. She had no choice but to stay still, but then the Class Q member sleepily moved closer and slowly swayed his hips, pressing his front against hers, feeling his erection throbbing hard.

"_Kyuu…he's dreaming…is he dreaming of me…?_" she wondered, and her queries were answered when he moaned her name again. Her heart beats faster as he slowly pressed her hips against hers, feeling his organ getting harder and her crotch was getting heated further, arouser the female Class A member. She really wanted to stop this but she couldn't, and now she finds it hard to resist the urge.

"_Geez…why do I have to get embroiled into this?_" she mentally conceded as she slowly removed her panties without waking him up, and slowly removed his brief and he was naked. She stared wide eyed seeing his hard penis throb really hard, and when she accidentally touched it, she blushed at the feeling when it vibrated. Since he was still asleep he was unaware of what's happening, only feeling pleasure as he slowly entered her, and started to move in. Her heart beats faster as she slowly lie on her back and Kyuu went on top of her, his weight was full on her but shifted his weight on his hips as he thrust his hips. The feeling jolted her sensually and she moved her hips to meet his. But after a minute of what they were doing, Kyuu suddenly woke up as he felt his organ throb very hard, and realized what just happened.

"Y-Yuki…? Sorry…I guess I was dreaming…". "It…it's okay…I was dreaming too…" she lied to his reaction, not wanting to hurt him and assured to him by smiling. The two stared at each other for a minute and both couldn't bring themselves to pull out, and he leaned downwards to give her a morning kiss. As she managed to reciprocate the kiss, his erection throb harder and he asked her if she wanted to continue or stop. She was surprised by this, since normally he would continue their lovemaking without stopping, and she could have taken the opportunity to stop this, but his gallant gesture prevented her from hurting him emotionally so she opted to continue, since she was already aroused.

"No…go on. Were too heated to stop anyway. Let's just get this over with.".

And with a nod he raised his hip and plunge down inside her "flower", his raging penis vibrated, and she closed her eyes in arousal, lifting her hips to greet his, and they repeated the motion. The scene shifts towards their genitals, and you could see his organ slowly going in and out of her "flower", and fluids gushing out her and drench the bed sheet, and you could hear her moaning in pleasure. He looks down at her breasts, seeing that her nipples were sticking out and he lapped one of them, arousing her further, as she gritted her teeth and raised her hips. Soon he increased the speed of his hips thrusting a bit faster, and she slowly followed suit, feeling that her hips was about to vibrate, and more than two minutes later she exploded, her feminine fluids splashed out of her flower and drenched his penis, as it continues to pump in and out of her. "Ahhh…Kyuu…" she moaned throatily as the rapture overtook her mind and body after exploding, and slowly went still as he continues to plunge his raging organ inside her. She spread he legs further as he thrusts his organ deeper inside of her trying to get most of her. After a few minutes he felt that he was on the brink of arrival and he tries to slow down, but Yukihira's hands moved on his own, as she pushed his hips away and his penis got out. Looking down she could see his erection throbbing hard indicating that he was going to explode any moment now. She stared at it for a while and then grasped it with her right hand and started to rub him quite fast while her left hand began to knead his balls. The 15-year old DDS student began to move his hips as pleasure took over, wondering how long he could take more of this, while the 18-year old DDS student stared at his organ, wondering how lomg will it take and much his organ is going to spill his load.

At the height of what she was doing her thumb accidentally rubbed the tip, and this further aroused Kyuu as he penis throbbed hard and he broke free from her hands and entered her "flower", plunging in with a bit of force, but this also aroused her, as the surprise entrance caused her to moved her hips upward and greeted him. This further caused him to get overheated and thrusts deeper and deeper, his penis throbbed harder and harder inside of her and soon she was starting to get aroused. A few moments later his organ throbbed very, very hard and he moaned out her name quite loud.

"YUKIHIRA-CHAN! I LOVE YOU!".

After that he fired his ammo and spilled his seed inside of her, and it was quite a lot and she could feel his warm fluids making its passage inside of her, and she raised her hips in response as she could feel his organ pumping in and out of her. To her surprise he keeps on pumping her after he fired his load, and was still hard. But that was a good thing as she was now getting revved up. He kissed her passionately as he continued to plunder her body and in five minutes she reached the end of the trail, as she splashed another round of fluids, and Kyuu followed suit, releasing his seed inside of her. This time he went soft and stayed there after feeling exhausted from their love making. He kissed her passionately and finally got off her and lay on his side with Yukihira in tow. She was still lost in bliss of their afterglow of lovemaking, and she closed her eyes as she looks back at how this all started.

After five minutes of rest, Kyuu finally spoke to her about something.

"Yukihira-chan…would you like to go to an amusement park this week? Just you and me? I'd like to take you out.".

The thought caught her by surprise, and she think about it carefully, seeing that this would give her time to think about what to do with all of this.

"Okay…sounds fine with me. You'd better go home as your mom and Ryu might get worried.".

With that the couple dressed up and he gave her a kiss before going home. As he left, she was watching him, wondering if she really loved him or not. Before she had no feelings for him, but now things are starting to confuse her as she was now starting to feel strongly for him, but she wasn't sure of this.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Hope you like this chapter…and it's the best I could do…

_**Preview:**_

Ryu and Megumi goes on a date with Kyuu and Yukihira tagging along. There the female Class A student finally tells Kyuu about her feeling towards him. How will Kyuu react to this?

Don't worry…this is for real…


	9. A Date At The Amusement Park

**Summer Romance**

Sorry for not uploading for more than a week. Got stuck a bit with some errands…but not to worry as I'm now back and will now get down to business.

Well, I've been putting this off for a while and decided that the two couples should get a break and go on a date. This will also be a test for them as Yuki must gather the courage and let Kyuu know how she feels about him, which may devastate our favorite detective.

Ryu and Meg are in this as well as they also get to see their friends go on a date. See what they can do.

- - -

At the Renjou residence, Kyuu tries to sneak his way to his room but his mom beat him to the punch, but to his surprise she wasn't upset but was happy to see her son after deducing a fact.

"So…did you spend the night with a female friend…Hmm?". "How did you know??" the 15-year old boy was surprised.

"I figure it out. After my physical therapy session you said that you're going to Yukihira's house, and by last night there was no answer to her phone, so I guessed that you were both asleep, but still you could've left a text message." Ryu interjected.

"Sorry…" Kyuu apologized, but Mrs. Renjou just shrugged it off and made a rather teasing comments.

"So…did you and her…you know…". "MOM! Nothing happened! We're…um…nothing1 just nothing!" he blushed deeply and went to his room.

At the Sakurako residence, Yuki sighed as she looked over the Internet thirty minutes after Kyuu left. Her search to find out what love was resulted in either romantic gibberish or philosophical nonsense. It seemed no one knew what love was. Well, Kuniko seemed to know what it was, but she doubted the girl could accurately explain it.

In the few romance fictions she read dealing with a person questioning their feelings of love, there were a few questions that were asked.

'How far would you go for him?'

The female Class A member was willing to sacrifice her own life to save others from experiencing pain. She would kill to keep complete strangers alive. There wasn't anything more she could do for Kyuu that she wouldn't also do for a homeless man on the street.

'Could you live without him?'

She thought about that. Life without Kyuu? She would miss him horribly. But would she miss him as much as she had missed Class A or Class Q after their first adventure that involves Jack The Ripper? Probably; however, she had gotten used to them not being around without having too many problems either. She would likely feel her friends leaving for college in a couple years more acutely, but she also knew that she would get used to him being gone as well. Not having Kyuu around would be different, but it wouldn't be Earth-shattering, either.

'Can you imagine your future with him?'

Kyuu would certainly be a lively husband. He'd probably be like her own father, too childish to really discipline any children they might have.

Yuki paused at that thought. She had sex thrice now where he had came into her while she was orgasming. She could be pregnant. She had been avoiding that thought, but really it was something she needed to consider. Kyuu may be a bit of a class clown, but he does take responsibility seriously. If she was pregnant, he would insist on being her husband. In a little over a month, she may learn her entire debate was meaningless.

Now what did she think of that?

The idea, well, didn't really bother her, but it didn't really excite her either. She could simply live with it. That certainly wasn't an answer. She then tried to imagine being forced to marry someone else, and didn't like the mental images she got at all. Well, nurse Yuki and Dr. Takeshi Shishido was kind of cute, but somehow her thought on that changed to naughty doctor Kyuu.

She shook her head and turned off the computer. It was getting late in the morning and she needed to take a bath and went to the bathroom. As she was inside, she took off her clothes and was about to open the shower faucet, but the naughty doctor image kept plaguing her.

She sighed with contentment as she gave into her desires and slipped her hand between her legs and began exploring herself. Part of her really wished Kyuu was with her as he could quickly relieve her of this need.

As the minutes went by she was swaying her hips as the sensations built up. Recalling what they did last night by imagination, she was panting quite loudly as her fingers went in and out of her "flower", and several minutes later, she finally exploded, giving in the ultimate ecstasy. After that she opened the faucet and shower her way until she was finished.

At the Renjou residence, Kyuu had to keep his voice down as he was rubbing his erection while imagining that he was making love to Yuki. The flashbacks of what they did contributed in the pleasure that he was experiencing, and soon he exploded. After that he took a shower and was soon clean.

After three days it was Saturday, and he decided to fetch her and go to the amusement park. As he was at the Sakurako residence, he picked her up and both left, not noticing that Principal Dan was there and saw them.

---------------------

"So where do you want to go?" Kyuu questioned. Yuki shrugged as she hadn't thought much about this date even though she had been the one to suggest it shortly after he took her virginity a few weeks ago. She was still no closer to figuring out her feelings. She had promised herself that by the end of this date she would let him know of her decision about their relationship, but she had no verdict to issue.

The Class Q member frowned. He had no idea what to do on a date and decided to let her plan the events. He had a fair bit of money since his mom approved of the female Class a member upon being told about his going to the amusement park and even jokingly suggested taking her to a love motel, something that caused him to blush furiously. Truthfully, that was where he wanted to end the date, but they had all day to do other stuff first.

Renjou paused in thought as he came up with something to liven up the date by having a conversation.

"When was the last time you've been on the Ferris Wheel?"

Yukihira cocked her head at her date's question.

"Living next to it in Palette Town, you'd think I'd have been on that thing at least once."

"You never rode it?" Kyuu questioned in shock. That giant Ferris Wheel was one of the major attractions in Tokyo. The line to get on it was an hour long on a slow day, and the busy days were just pointless to even try. She shook her head in as an answer.

"Then that's what we'll do first!" He chirped as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

The female Class a member felt a little self-conscious as he only let go of her hand to buy some snacks for them to munch on while they were in line. With the food in one hand, he once again held on to her hand with the other.

Kyuu shifted uneasily. He tried to think of things to say, but he didn't want to sound like an idiot. Then he got an unexpected sight as Ryu and Megumi were next to them as they were also going to ride the Ferris Wheel.

"Kyuu?? Yukihira??" Meg called them in question. The couple waved their hands as they meet up, and both were surprised to learn of each others' dates.

"Sooo…since when did you guys become a couple…?" she teased. The two blushed as they come up with an answer, and Ryu smiled that his roommate is not alone anymore, but was surprised to see the two dating.

Soon Meg went to a conversation with Ryu while Kyuu decided to liven up the mood with Yuki.

"Still planning to be a mystery novel writer?" She looked at him strangely but nevertheless answered his queries. "Well, yes. Still want to become a detective?"

"Yep," Kyuu chirped. "It's something I've always wanted to do since meeting my mentor…I mean my dad. Ever since he saved me from some bad guys when I was six and learning his profession that much sets up everything and that gave me a motivation…and a dream."

"Oh, Kyuu..." Yuki turned away.

"Why do you want to be a mystery novel writer?" He questioned.

She sighed and said, "It's something I've always wanted to do as well."

"Any particular reason?" He pressed. "When I was small, I got hooked on books and started reading them. As I grew older I shifted to books that have mystery elements, and that made me inspired to write mystery novels. But along the way I inadvertedly assisted the police in solving a murder case and the apprehending the murderer. But then he busted loose from jail and went so far as to harass my family and me and even sent me death threats. That sent me chills but that also became a deciding factor in giving me a motivation: to become a detective. But Principal Dan knew thaty it was dangerous for me and told me to forget it, but those words slapped me so I worked hard until I entered and passed the entrance exams and here I am.".

Kyuu gave her hand a comforting squeeze after hearing this.

"You've gone through a lot."

"You've never been so open with me before, since the Murder Idol case" he noted.

That gave her the opening she needed and finally confronted him with the subject in her mind, and prayed that he was not about to get hurt by this.

"Kyuu…listen carefully…I'm not going to lie to you... I don't know what to make of our relationship right now. I'm not sure if I love you or not, and I don't have any clue about any of this." she turned away again and sighed.

"Yuki..." Kyuu breathed. "Do you think I have any better idea?"

"Well, you say you love me...," she trailed off.

"I DO love you," he returned. "I want nothing more than to spend all eternity by your side. I would die for you."

She looked down while replying to his answer. "I'd die for a complete stranger if need be. If you were to leave, I would be sad, that's it."

The Class Q member looked at her uncertainly, unsure of what to say to her. He then smirked as he got an idea. "Well there IS one thing you'd do for me you wouldn't do for someone else."

She looked at him questioningly. "What's that?". "Be rude to others," Kyuu answered. Before she could reply, he pulled her into a hug and kissed her passionately. At first she was stiff in his arms from shock, but then melted into his embrace.

The Class a member blushed in embarrassment when the 15-year old boy let her go and she felt the piercing glares from some of those who saw them kiss, and was surprised to see that not everyone seemed to care and that Meg decided to follow their example, and she pulled Ryu into a kiss and hug, and the rest of the customers were surprised at how a girl dominated her boyfriend. After that Ryu flushed in embarrassment.

After composing themselves, Kyuu grinned at her lover and asked a question.

"Tell me honestly, what would you have done if anyone else kissed you like that?" "Slap him. It's impolite to show public affection." Yuki pouted. "But you didn't slap me, did you?" he pressed.

"I still might," Yuki returned with a slight teasing tone.

A few minutes later it was their turn and the four DDS students hopped onto the Ferris Wheel and their ride began to move.

---------------------

Besides the Ferris Wheel and a restaurant, Kyuu didn't take Yukihira to any real places one would take a date. Instead they walked around downtown tokyo and simply talked. None of what was said had anything to do with their relationship, but they covered a wide range of topics from school to dealing with criminals and other cases they've encountered, from past to present and recent.

Ryu also did the same, taking her out to a stroll somewhere within Tokyo district and went to a nearby lakeside and watched the fireworks and the sunset. It was a romantic tour for the two, and the pink-haired girl is so happy that she couldn't ask for anything more.

As it approached the dinner hour, their date was supposed to come to an end soon. Though both knew nothing would be made of it if they extended it until late into evening. When the two passed by a love motel while walking, it was Yuki who stopped in front of it as Kyuu continued on a few steps.

"Yuki?" Kyuu questioned. "I thought you would've wanted to have, um, gone here," she replied uncertainly. Why did she stop here?

The Class Q member shook his head and said. "Honestly, I did, but if you're not comfortable with it, we won't do it.". "Are you sure?" she questioned, amazed that he was hesitating unlike before he would go all the way with her without asking. He nodded as he got an idea to pass up the time. "Let's blow the rest of the money at the mall's arcade."

The Class A member took a couple hesitant steps toward him and grabbed his hand going where Kyu wants to go. "Okay, let's go."

The two spent the first hour playing arcade games and scrolling the stalls. Then they came across a movie and saw a romantic love story, but the rating is R-18. She and Kyuu managed to fool the cashier into thinking that they were already 18, so they got in and started to watch the movie.

While halfway throughout the scenes, the movie was an American one, but the plot was really moving, but then the love scenes appeared, in full frontal nudity. Kyuu swallowed as the scene that he's watching caused a stirring in his pants, and lasted until after the movie ended. She wondered why he was moving a bit awkward and when she hugged him she realized what the problem was.

"Bet those scenes turned you on, huh?" she teased. "He-he-he…yeah…but the love scenes were quite good to be honest…" he replied. As they passed by the toilets, they noticed that there were three doors: One for the male, the second for the female, and the third for the disabled. He looked at him and touched his crotch, feeling it throb. "You can't go around with that bulge in your pants, so we better get rid of it…" she suggested as she led him inside the toilet for the disabled and locked it, making sure no one saw them.

Inside, the two removed their clothes until they were naked, and both noted that their pubic areas were still shaven. As Yukihira leaned against the wall, Kyuu kissed her on the lips as his right middle finger and thumb began to work on her clitoris and her "flower", while her right hand began to rub his erection in a slow but sensual manner.

As minutes passed by the scene shows that Yukihira was sitting on top of the toilet tank with her legs spread apart, and Kyuu was speeding up the process of thrusting his fingers inside of her "flower", and fluids were gushing out in a continuous way. She gritted her teeth to prevent herself from moaning aloud as she exploded, but in her euphoria she slipped down and her lover stood up to cushion her fall. As he got her, his hard penis slipped inside her, causing his hips to react and Yuki to moan. "Ahhh…".

He placed her back on top of the toilet tank again while moving his penis in and out of her, feeling it throb harder and harder. It was a rather awkward position as he couldn't move faster but it was enough to build up the sensation. Soon he managed to adjust himself and thrust his hard organ deeper inside, while her hand went in between and caress his balls, and the two locked lips, stifling their passionate moaning.

Eight minutes later she was the first to explode, and that was her second. She slanted back at the wall as Kyuu continues his pelvic assault, but then she pushed him away as she sat on the toilet seat to look closely at her lover's hard penis while she was rubbing it. Her rubbing was of moderate speed, stopping briefly as she watches it moving up and down while caressing his balls, and then resumes her rubbing his organ. Five minutes later she paused, see his erection pointing a bit upward, indicating that he is soon close to explosion. Smiling she resumed her work, but was slowing her rubbing in order to delay his upcoming explosion.

Kyuu wasn't amused by this as he was sweating all over and wanted to release it, since he's still 15 and wanted to feel it. He begged her to finish it, and she responded by rubbing his organ between her breasts, and then at her nipples. Three minutes later, he was beginning to feel pressure building up from his balls and was slowly going up to the bottom of his shaft, and the sensation overtook his thinking, and he placed on top of the toilet tank again, spreading her legs and entered her "flower" and began to thrust his erection deep inside her.

She felt his organ throbbing inside her and she decided not to object, as he swayed his hips quite faster while kissing her passionately, and that she was now caressing his balls a bit fast, and 40 seconds later Kyuu moaned inside her mouth as his penis erupted, and spewed out his "lava", which was very warm and very full, flowing like a raging river, as it traveled deep inside of her. The class a member felt it but was nevertheless fine with it, as she wrapped her legs around his waist as Kyuu continued to pump himself inside her even after he exploded. He finally pulled himself out after he got soft, and the two took out some tissue papers from the side to wipe off their sweats. They got dressed and sneaked their way out without any problems.

At the Sakurako residence, Kyuu dropped her off and bid her goodbye and goodnight. As he left, she smiled at him, as she realized that she truly loved him, and was glad that Kyuu became her boyfriend.

At the Renjou Residence, Ryu was quite startled when his roommate slumped to his bed and was fast asleep, while moaning Yuki's name. As he approached him, the blue-haired bishounen stared wide-eyed at his deduction. He couls smell Kyuu's sweat, and...an additional smell. A woman's scent.

"They made love…hmm…looks like Kyuu has really grown up a bit…".

_**To Be Continued…**_

Hope you liked this one. It's the least I could do after more than a week of not updating. Anyway, Ryu and Megumi will soon go to the same process as Kyuu and Yuki…just be patient…

_**Preview:**_

Ryu and Meg finally take their next step into their relationship after feeling that the time is now right…but not after getting over the initial nervousness…not to mention finding the right place…

And let's not forget about Kyuu and Yuki…they too have plans, you know?


	10. The Final Step

**Summer Romance**

And now…the moment you've all been waiting for…Ryu and Megumi's first time…I bet you're wondering when their first time would be…

And we're almost at the end of this fic. And I want to thank you readers for the reviews. I really appreciate it.

Now onto the chapter!

- - -

A few days later, Ryu told Kyuu that he'll be spending the night at Megumi's apartment as he and Meg are going to celebrate their first month anniversary, and of course Kyuu is too happy to let him go as he know have the house to himself and invited Yukihira to come over.

At the Minami apartment, 20:30, Ryu and Meg had just ate dinner and both knew that the time has now come, as they discussed it and agreed on it about…you know.

"I'm done."

Ryu looked up from his meal to see Meg setting down her fork and pushing her plate away. He frowned, seeing she had barely touched the food, normally she'd eat twice as much as he would. But tonight she had eaten a salad and taken a small portion of the main course. She had also held herself to a single glass of wine, seeming to savor the taste with each sip. To say it was unusual was true but the man had seen her do many things she normally didn't do on their trip so far.

"Is something wrong?"

The quiet voice with a touch of worry broke him out of his introspection and he looked up. His shook his head slightly as he looked at the gorgeous woman in front of him. When she had come out of the bedroom earlier he had thought only an angel could match her beauty. That thought was again going through his mind as she stood behind her chair, hands crossed on the top of it as she looked at him. Her shiny pink hair cascaded over her shoulders while blue eyes twinkled as she smiled. The modest white dress matched her creamy skin perfectly and presented an image of innocence. He frowned, remembering she had asked a question.

"Just you've barely touched your food."

She chewed on her bottom lip, her fingers dancing. "I...I just have something on my mind." She smiled briefly. "It's nothing to get worried over."

With those words she turned around, slowly striding over to the bedroom door. Meg could feel Ryu's eyes on her backside and smiled to herself, putting a little more movement into her walk. Still her hands were busy in front of her body, away from his view. She didn't like the butterflies in her stomach but knew there was no way to get rid of them. Well there was one way but she wasn't going to use it. Pausing in front of the door, she looked over her shoulder, smiling mischievously.

"Don't take too long coming to bed."

Ryu watched her white clad body disappear into the room, leaving the door open behind her. Smiling to himself he stood and went over to the large doors leading out to the balcony and looked at the scene in front of him. Snow capped mountains rose far into the night sky lit by the half moon climbing to its own zenith. A turn to the left showed Tokyo District far in the distance, sprawling out in all directions. The mountains displayed the beauty of nature, and also its might. The city was man's attempt at copying the beauty of nature with its grand designs, and the bright lights. As he looked at the scene out the windows, he listened to the crackle of fire in the background.

"Ryu, are you coming to bed?"

The blue-haired teenager turned from the view, frowning when he heard Meg call his name, not realizing how long he had been standing there. His feet made no sound as he crossed the thick rug to the open door leading to the bedroom. Taking a step into the large room, he started closing the door before remembering no one would disturb them. Looking at the door, he chuckled at his foolishness and took another step into the room he'll be sharing with her for this night. His laugh disappeared at the scene in front of him.

The room's lights had been dimmed and moonlight shone through the large, arched windows, illuminating the room with a pale silver light. Yellow points flickered and danced from candles placed on each side of the large bed. Bouquets of flowers, bought that day, filled the room with their light scent. Yet all that was of no importance as he approached the side of the bed, his eyes fastened on the woman laying in the middle. The white negligee only accented the beauty of her stunning body, pale shoulders showed while her ample chest pressed against the fabric. More of her lovely skin was exposed, as long, slender legs lay bare on top of the silk sheets. Her illustrious auburn hair trailed down the woman's back, a few strands resting on a smooth cheek. Blue eyes twinkled in the light when she patted the bed next to her.

"Megumi?" His voice held a hint of nervousness as he sat on the edge.

"You know I won't hurt you." Her voice was soft, almost a whisper.

He swallowed when she sat up, the cloth riding up her hips. He nodded as her fingers traced lightly over his hand, barely touching his skin. Carefully, he slid onto the bed, laying on his side in front of her, waiting to see what she would do next. What she did next wasn't what he had been expecting. She pushed him flat before snuggling against him, her head resting on his chest. Both remained silent as her fingers traced over his chest, plucking at the buttons of his shirt, and he wrapped an arm around her slender body.

"I remember when we used to play before until Anubis and your grandfather hypnotized us into forgetting each other. Now that it's over this is something we won't forget." Megumi smiled faintly. "Four years is a lot of memories. You've made me angry and sad at times. At other times you've made me feel worthless...shhh." She placed a finger on his lips. "You also make me feel like the most important person in the world. But you've given me the thing that matters the most, your love."

Ryu tightened his hold on his pink-haired lover. "That'll never change."

"I know." She lifted herself a little, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, before returning to her former position. Megumi looked at him sadly. "And you still loved me after that incident."

"I already explained..."

"Be quiet, Ryu...I'm talking here."

"Sorry."

Megumi glared at him for a moment, then smiled. She lay against him soaking up his body heat, content to stay in the comfort he was providing. Yet she knew she would have to move soon to finish telling him what she wanted. And that was what was scary. The redhead didn't know what his reaction would be. Fear was still in the back of her mind because of the importance of her proposal, and she was afraid he would misinterpret it. Once they breached that last barrier, things would never be the same again.

"But that only made me love you more." She paused. "It also made it harder for me to wait."

"Megu?" Ryu stared at the redhead when she looked up. "Are you..."

The female Class Q member rolled on top of him, shivering at the cold air on her back, contrasting with the heat coming from the warm body underneath her. Staring into dark blue eyes, she ignored the slight shaking of her body as she built up her courage. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth to speak but laughed when fingers traced along her ribs, tickling her. Glaring at the man, she grabbed his arms, forcing his hands away from her body for a moment. Releasing him, she smiled sadly, letting his hands return to her beautiful body. Sighing in relief when his fingers danced along her lower back, the redhead stared at Ryu.

"I think I'm as...ready as I'll ever be," she finally told him, working on his shirt.

He felt her reach the last of the buttons, a hand slipping under the cloth and running across his chest. The shaking he felt from the redhead was mutual.

She pulled his shirt out of his pants, staring at him the whole time. "This is one of those decisions I was talking about earlier. So if you don't want to do..."

Ryu reached up stroking her hair, causing her to stop and smile nervously. His hand trembled, knowing what she was saying. He could also feel the slight tremor in her hands as she pulled his shirt off. When Megumi started undoing his pants, he lay there watching her with wide eyes. Sky-blue eyes held him in place as she moved upward, her mouth coming closer. The 15-year old bishounen felt her breath on his lips when she stopped millimeters from his own. With the barest of movements he raised up, bringing their lips together, feeling her tremble before she relaxed into the kiss. He held onto her gently, feeling her holding his head.

The young couple moaned, their kiss becoming more enthusiastic, their bodies heating up. Ryu slid a hand over the cloth covering lover's soft body, trailing it up her back. He felt her tremble and almost break the kiss when he reached her shapely posterior, caressing the warm flesh. Instead blue eyes narrowed in amusement before closing as she suckled on his lips, moaning at the touch. He closed his eyes when the redhead continued to kiss him. One hand moved to her slender neck, holding her gently while they remained locked together. He found himself moaning when she slid her tongue into his mouth and returned the favor. As their tongues battled, he couldn't believe the intensity of their kiss. It was like all their other kisses had been little pecks between children.

Megumi started gyrating her pelvis against his, groaning at the sensations going through her body, feeling him getting harder. The sensations only made the kiss more intense as she suckled his lips. It scared her that she wanted him so badly, and at the same time it was exciting. She had never wanted anyone as much as him, to want him physically. Continuing to kiss him, sliding her tongue into his mouth, the redhead knew she had made the right decision when they became a couple. Her hands slipped under his shoulders, pulling him closer against her, feeling his body heat through the satin material. A string of saliva connected them for a moment when she finally broke the kiss.

"I love you so much, Ryu-kun." She placed her mouth next to his ear. "And I want all of you," Megumi whispered, huskily.

The teenager tensed at her voice and admission.

"Ryu?" Her voice held a hint of worry. She lifted herself up, kneeling, and staring down at his face.

"I want you too, Megu," he said, after sitting up. "I love all of you, not just your physical beauty but your personality too." He smiled at her expression. "You bring so much into my life each day."

She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

The two sat there for a few moments waiting for the other to make the first move. Smiling nervously, Ryu moved closer to the woman, coming to a stop when he was in front of her and their knees were touching. His eyes wandered over her exquisite body before coming to rest on her face. Despite her words, she wouldn't hold his gaze and her smile was a little forced. With a light touch his fingers ran up her arms, coming to rest on her shoulders, feeling the tight muscles under her smooth skin.

As they sat there, he knew he couldn't deny her wishes or desires without hurting her. She was the most beautiful person he had ever known and loved in his entire life, both in body and soul, strong yet fragile at the same time. And she had just told him she wanted all of him, and he had said the same. As he rubbed her shoulders getting her to relax, leaning forward he brushed her silky hair over a pale shoulder.

"I love you, Megu."

The pink-haired girl smiled at those words, his tone carrying the emotions regardless of the words he chose. Something had changed as they had sat there, looking at each other. He was finally ready and it made her want to cry in joy. A couple of tears slid down her cheeks as she reached out for him, holding him gently. She felt his hands move from her shoulders to her back, leaving a trail of warmth as they moved downward before coming to rest at her waist. Her body trembled at the touch, knowing what was happening and what was soon to come.

"Don't stop." Her voice wavered. "I want do to this, Ryu...mmmm."

Her voice died as their lips met in a kiss filled with desire. A moan came from her lips as she suckled on his lips, one hand on the back of Ryu's head, keeping him in place. Her other hand traced over his torso, her nails scratching his skin ever so lightly, feeling him tremble at her touch. His own hands were busy on her body as he rubbed her smooth skin. The pink-haired teenager found his trembling hands to be somewhat exciting yet she was aware he wasn't the only one nervous. She stopped at the waist of his briefs, scared suddenly at what was going to happen. Looking at him, she saw shock on his face for an instant when she pushed the material downward, finally pulling it off with his help.

"You can't do it with these on."

She smiled nervously seeing that Ryu had kept his pubic area shaved and thus she has a clear view of his organ. Ryu gasped, when her hand gripped his erection and began stroking him. He was aware that her other hand had moved from the back of his head to his chest. A moan escaped his lips at the sensations running through his body at her gentle touch. As she continued to stroke him, he slid one hand under the hem of her negligee squeezing the warm flesh of her tight butt while his other continued to rub a tone, slender leg. When she trembled and moaned at his touch, Ryu looked at her, seeing her nod after a moment. Stopping his gentle caresses, he gripped the nightgown and slowly drew it upward, exposing her stunning body to the cool air. She had to stop her own rubbing, lifting her arms so he could remove the garment.

"You're...gorgeous," he whispered.

Those were the only words that could describe her once the thin negligee had been removed, baring her exquisite body to his view. Her creamy skin glowed in the light of the moon and candles, making her seem almost like an illusion. His eyes looked over her with desire and love. From her luscious breasts over her flat stomach to her mound, her shaven pubic area and finally over the gentle swell of her hips; she was the definition of perfection. Lightly he placed a hand over her heart, feeling her quiver at his touch.

"I mean it, Megu. You're the most beautiful person I have ever known."

"I know," she replied smiling before gently removing his hand from her chest and wrapping her arms around him.

She sat there waiting, worrying about what his inaction meant until his arms moved to her back. She guided him to the sheets, never releasing the hold on him until they lay on the bed facing each other. Watching his face, she removed a hand from his neck and brought it to rub his torso. As her fingers massaged his chest, she moved closer before draping a leg over one of his own. Eyes widened for a moment at the unexpected touch as her silky skin rubbed against him.

He lay besides her losing himself in the sensations of her gentle caresses. He trembled at the feeling of her smooth skin as she rubbed against his leg. Her body quivered when he finally shifted and returned the soft touch. Fingers slid down her side over her ribs and across her flat stomach, making a couple circles around her belly button as they made their way downward. He felt her tense when his fingers glided over the sensitive flesh of her mound. Nails dug into his chest and she gasped when he made contact with her inner thigh, stroking the soft flesh.

"Sorry," she whispered, kissing him. A look of disappointment crossed her face when he stopped. "What are you..."

Megumi found out what he was doing when he gently pushed her onto her back and climbed above her. Staring up at him, she stroked his cheek lightly as he lowered himself. A moan escaped her mouth when his fingers returned to massaging her legs, working their way inward and upward. She lay on her back with eyes closed, feeling her tension draining as the pleasure slowly built within her. It wasn't like what they had done after the dance. As she rubbed his neck, the pretty class Q member knew this time was different. A whimper escaped her lips when a hand traced over the smooth flesh of her bust, brushing against an erect nipple.

Watching pleasure and excitement cross her face, Ryu took one of her breasts in hand, kneading the warm flesh. Each time his thumb brushed against a small pink nipple, a gasp escaped from her mouth. Continuing to massage her chest for a few minutes, alternating between breasts, he finally lowered his head to one, placing kisses on the pale mound, feeling her quiver at the touch. Slowly, with each kiss, he worked his way inward until finally reaching the erect nub. The tip of his tongue traced around her areola, getting the woman to arch her back and growl in frustration as he teased her.

A cry of pain came from her lips when he gently bit down. She held his head in her hands when he looked up in surprise and worry, drawing him up. Slowly she locked her lips against his, sliding her tongue into his mouth and moaning into the kiss when he went back to playing with her breasts. His touches were softer, slower so as not to hurt her unintentionally. She had to break the kiss when he stopped rubbing her legs, finally making contact with her moist folds. His fingers rubbed her flesh in gentle strokes, letting the pleasure build slowly. Gently he spread her lips, never stopping his rubbing as he let a finger trail up her inner labia. A frustrated whimper came from her lips as he avoided her most sensitive spot.

Ryu relaxed when she started wiggling underneath him, her breath becoming faster as he rubbed her soft petals. He had been worried the mood and night had been ruined when she had cried out. That was not the case as was evident when she gripped his neck tighter with one hand, moaning. His own excitement grew from hearing those simple sounds coming from the woman. Leaning down he pressed his lips against hers, muffling a cry of pleasure as he spread her moist petals letting his thumb brush against her clitoris. He watched her close her eyes, surrendering to the sensations running through her body.

She broke the kiss, crying out in pleasure as his fingers gently squeezed the little nub before letting go. The stimulation kept building as he returned to stroking her, his thumb brushing against her sensitive spot every few strokes. She tensed when a finger slid into her, mewling at the sensations. It was too much for her body to handle and Megumi's eyes clenched shut as her orgasm hit. Her vaginal muscles clenched around the invading finger, while her body quivered in pleasure.

The young man watched as her eyes cracked open and she gave him a dreamy smile. Returning the grin he bent down and kissed her tenderly over her upper chest, giving each of her luscious breasts a couple quick kisses before slowly moving. Her wiggling prompted him to smile when he kissed around her belly button. Rubbing her shoulders and arms, he traced his way back up between her breasts, his lips making contact every couple inches before going back down to her navel. Her back arched and she wrapped her legs around him when he started going lower toward her mound. He placed a couple kisses just above her shaven pubic hair, his hands massaging her lower body, gliding over smooth skin.

"Ryu-kun…"

Megumi saw the teen stop his massage and look up. Lifting her arms, she beckoned for him, seeing him flash a nervous smile before moving toward her upper body. Gently she pulled him down until she could feel his breath on her neck. One hand traced up and down his back feeling the tight muscles quiver at the light touch, but as she continued her work she felt him relax. With her other hand she played with his hair, letting it slide between her fingers before ruffling it into a tousled mess. Her lips made brief contact with his neck and shoulder.

"We both want this," she whispered in his ear.

"I know." His voice wavered.

"Then what's the matter?"

He lifted himself up and looked into her eyes. "Just a little scared."

Her laugh was full of amusement. Gripping him by the shoulders, she pulled him back down. "And I'm not? This is very important to me, giving myself to you." She kissed his cheek. "We've been working toward this moment for a long time. It's the natural progression of a relationship. You go from friends to a couple to..."

"Lovers."

"Yes."

He stared into her wide-eyes. "I love you, Megu."

"And I love you, Ryu."

"I don't want to hurt you." He swallowed nervously.

"It can't be helped."

"I'll be gentle."

She pulled him down until her mouth was next to his ear. "I know but whatever happens, don't stop unless I tell you to." He tensed in her hands.

"I promise."

Ryu watched as his lover snuggled deeper into the soft bed, looking up at him as he moved between her legs. Their eyes met again and she nodded to him. His fingers rubbed over the soft skin of her slender legs, feeling her tremble at his touch. Slowly he worked toward her glistening flower, all the while watching her face. Her stomach tensed when he made contact, his hand resting lightly on her folds. Moans came from her mouth as he brushed his thumb across her clitoris, exciting her. Her eyes closed as he took his hardened manhood in hand, rubbing it against her moist folds. A moan escaped his lips as he made contact with her, sliding deeper into her. It was the most intense pleasure he had ever felt.

Megumi whimpered in excitement as she felt the tip of his penis part her labia and introduce itself into her hot vagina. The excitement turned to pain, her inner muscles stretched as he thrust in deeper. She felt a finger stroke her cheek, wiping away a tear. Dark blue eyes stared at her, full of worry as he had stopped at her cry of pain. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a small smile as they looked at each other. The moment she had been waiting and longing for was finally here. The fear that had been in the back of her mind, telling her she could be making a mistake, was gone. And as she lay there the pink-haired Class Q member knew she had no regrets about anything. She wanted this, to finally give all herself to the man she loved.

"Don't stop," she whispered.

Kissing him, she kept their lips locked as he drew back slightly. Her nails dug into his shoulder and she cried into the kiss, her eyes squeezed shut, when he thrust into her completely. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she held him against her, the pain greater then she had thought it would be. She could feel his hardness within her, his warmth surrounding and filling her, as they remained perfectly still. Minutes later, she looked up and gave him a small nod. Her legs wrapped around his waist, holding him in place, rocking her hips to get comfortable. Even with the pain she was feeling, a moan escaped as he pulled back before thrusting into her again.

Ryu moaned as he slowly thrust into her over and over, her muscles gripping him in a hot, wet embrace. It was the most intense feeling he had ever felt and he fought to keep control. Looking down, he saw Megumi with her eyes closed, moaning at the pleasure of their joining. He could feel her warm body beneath him, writhing as he kept up his pace. His hips slid across hers as she moved upward, letting his manhood go as deep as possible before they withdrew before meeting again. Each joining only increased the pleasure and excitement going through their bodies. Strong hands pulled him down, her breasts rubbing against his chest in time with the thrusts. Her eyes opened when he slowed his thrusting even more.

The female Class Q member kissed his neck, her hands running along his back. The smooth skin of her thighs rubbed against his hips as they moved in time with each other. Closing her eyes, she let the sensation of him penetrating her course through her body. The way his member rubbed against her tight vagina, providing constant stimulation was exhilarating. Her pain was still there, contrasting with the pleasure as he made love to her. She held him close, ignoring the pain, feeling her body heating up as they worked to their climax. A grunt came from above her and she opened her eyes. She stroked his cheek while moving her other hand off his back.

Sweat dripped off Ryu's chin as he gritted his teeth, fighting his body. Her inner walls hugged and surrounded him in a tight grip. Each time he rocked against her, going deeper into her, brought him nearer to his climax. Still he would make it last as long as possible for her, never picking up his pace. He looked into her face, startled, when he felt her hand slide to their joining.

Megumi, recalling the book that she read at the bookstore's "Sex Education" section, started panting, moaning into his ear as her fingers stroked and rubbed her clitoris. She felt herself quickly approaching the ultimate ecstasy from his thrusting and her own stimulation. Her free hand moved up and down his back, feeling the muscles moving and tensing as he pleasured her. A tingling sensation she had felt during their joining reached its peak as she climaxed. She felt her stomach tense and her back arch as her inner muscles tightened around Ryu's manhood. Warmth spread out from her belly as his essence filled her. She smiled as he fell limply onto her, one arm draped over her shoulder.

Gently he gripped her shoulders, rolling onto his back and bringing her with him. He smiled weakly at her, seeing her face flushed from excitement and with sheen of sweat. Shinji think was how beautiful she was and how much he wanted her to stay in his life. He watched as Megumi lowered herself, smiling, with her eyes slowly closing as their lips met.

After seeing her drift to sleep, he lay on the pillow and closed his eyes, and two minutes later he too drifted to sleep.

At the Renjou residence, the time now is 21:00, and Kyuu and Yukihira wee sitting on the bench, watching a DVD movie when the phone rang and he picked it up. It was his auntie and he called his mom, telling her that his auntie wanted to talk to her.

While Mrs. Renjou was talking on the phone with her back turned, he glanced at Yuki and grinned, and when she wondered what her boyfriend is grinning about, she raised an eyebrow when he peeked under her skirt.

"Kyuu, your mom might see us!". "She won't, she's far away, so please…" .

Sighing in defeat, she let him do what he wanted, but then she pulled down his shorts and brief to reveal his organ. While he is busy glancing at her white panties and lovely legs, she smirked a bit as her lover's penis slowly grew hard. Seeing that Mrs. Renjou is busy, she grasped her lover's hard organ and started to rub it slowly, feeling it throb.

"Ah…keep it up, Yuki-chan…" he moaned as he started to rub her legs, and then slowly lowered her panties until her "flower" is exposed. She glanced at him at what he's up to but got a kiss on her lips and his fingers rubbing her organ in reply, and had her lie on the couch and completely removed her panties. Then he entered her fully and pumped her in a slow, rhythmic flow, and she managed to suppress a moan as the sensations were arousing, but both stopped at what they did as they heard the conversation between Mrs. Renjou and her sister ended and they composed themselves as if nothing happened. And they were relieved when she didn't suspect a thing and went to her room, and Yuki playfully slapped Kyuu for the near-caught.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Hope you liked this one. Ryu and Megumi fist time wasn't that easy, with him being a perfect gentleman…and I hope you'd like it.

For the Kyuu and Yuki fans…the next chapter will be a lot pleasurable so sorry if the brief love scene is a bit of a cliffhanger…

_**Preview:**_

It's going to be Kyuu and Yukihira's turn, so be ready…


	11. Late Night Lovemaking

**Summer Romance**

Thanks to the readers who liked the last chapter. This is by far as I could come up with, and I'm thankful to you readers for that. 

Now we're only a couple of chapters away from the conclusion, and this time we shift back to Kyuu and Yukihira. Now that both have acknowledged their feelings to one another without insecurities, they'll be going to move forward with their relationship a bit further. 

Last chapter they almost got caught, so now they'll be able to continue it… 

- - - 

_The Renjou residence, 22:00..._

"That was a good ending," Yukihira stated. "Weird, but good." "I certainly didn't see that one coming when I saw it last time," Kyuu commented. 

"Who ever heard of the guy getting two of his loves, especially when one of them is a GUY!" "Can't stand that they gave a bit of fan-service to the girls?" She questioned. 

"I've seen that bishounen's bare ass waaaaay too many times." he folded his arms. "Especially seeing as I've watched this series twice now." "Sorry, but I wanted to know how it all ended." The Class A member giggled. 

"You could've just borrowed it. Then you would've seen the ending weeks ago," Kyuu pointed out. "Yeah, but it was more fun watching it with you," She retorted. "Especially when you were making those gagging noises during the gay scenes." 

The Class Q member sighed in frustration. There was no way he was going to deny her anything, and she knew it. He was already butt-whipped and the last time he had seen that was over a month ago. 

After almost getting caught half-an hour ago, the couple decided to watch the DVD movie while Mrs. Renjou went to her room to pack up as her sister is summoning her to another town and had no choice but to leave the teenage lovers behind. 

Ten minutes later, Mrs. Renjou walked up to the couple on the couch, unmindful of how close they were sitting next to each other. 

"I'm going shopping with your auntie, Kyuu. Is there anything you need from the store?" . "Yeah, at least two deodorant," Yukii teased, pinching her nose and turning away from his armpit. 

"Haha." Kyuu mock pouted. "Nothing I can think of." 

The girls almost took the opening he left but that would be too easy and too cruel. 

"I'll be back in two days. Please wait for Ryu, and behave while I'm gone," the Renjou matriarch threatened. 

"With an angel like Yuki here, I'd never do anything wrong," Kyuu defended.And cum stains magically appear on the couch cushions Mrs. Renjou thought ruefully before shaking her head and left the couple alone in the apartment. Yukihira may be an angel, but she had a devil for a boyfriend. At least he stuck to having one love interest. 

As Mrs. Renjou left Yuki gave a quick peck to Kyuu's nose. "Sometimes you're too sweet." 

Kyuu laughed and said, "And you're always too beautiful." 

The 18-year old girl smiled and pressed her lips against his. Their mouths parted and their tongues began to wrestle. She had come to enjoy doing this with him. Besides a little light petting, kissing was all they had done with each other since before their first real date. 

Kyuu fought the urge to continue this past their intimate frenching. He had sex with her twice because he had failed to control himself and she wouldn't tell him no even though she didn't want to have sex. He knew he could have sex with her, but he didn't want to force that on her. 

But then he decided to arouse her first before going all the way. He stood up and she followed suit. As they continued their kissing, he took off his shirt and shorts leaving only in his loose brief, and he slowly raised her tanktop to unclasp her bra, taking them off while still in her shirt, and then he unclipped her skirt, leaving her panties exposed. With their lower bodies slightly exposed, he began to gyrate his hips, rubbing his covered privates against hers, and she could feel Kyuu's organ getting hard and the bulge on his briefs was forming. 

Yukihira felt a bit nervous but did nothing but spread her legs a little as her lover's bulging brief began to spark her "flower" via her panties, and slowly reciprocate his actions. Then they slowly lay on the floor, with Kyuu on top, and he began to gently kiss her neck while pumping his hips against hers, whle his right hand caressing her thigh. She tilted her head upwards as pleasure truck her body and was electrified in a sensual way, and then she jerked her body as the 15-year old boy raised her arms as he took off her tanktop and lapped her nipple, while feeling Kyuu's erection throbbing against her "flower". 

After four minutes he slowly trailed his lips towards her belly and was just facing her panties and looked up, asking her permission if he can take them off.

She nodded and said, "Of course." She felt his nervous hand touch her nether region with unrestrained excitement after removing them, and he was further aroused seeing that her "flower" is still shaven. Her hands grasped onto his head and hair as her knees grew weak from his probing digits. Kyuu's middle finger went in and out while his thumb was rubbing her clitoris, and then felt his tongue probing her "spot". The pleasure he was giving her was beyond intense. The way he traced his fingers over her labia, the tentative insertion of his fingers and then his tongue was all too much for the niece of Principal Dan, but she wanted, needed, more. 

Kyuu looked up when she grabbed his arm and stopped him from touching her treasured place. She then pushed down his brief and his shaven penis was exposed, and with his organ hair-free she could see his erection in full, free view and was throbbing, but before she could grasp it he stopped her from continuing by taking hold of her arms. 

"Yuki, are you sure about this?" . Her cherry colored face nodded and said, "I want this, Kyuu. I want you." 

The reply almost made Kyuu to let her continue, but he had to know something first. 

"Yukihira-chan…do you love me?" 

Hikari leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his, smiling.

"All I can say is... I believe I do. I've never been in love before so I'm not sure if what I feel for you now is love or not, but I think it is. I want to be with you, now and forever." 

"I love you, too," he kissed her and the pair struggled to remove his brief while not willing to separate their lips for even a moment. He felt her small hand reach between them and grabbed his hardened manhood and groaned into her mouth as she stroked his meat a few times, but gradually gained speed. 

She then had Kyuu lie down and she was on top. She leaned towards his throbbing penis and took him inside her mouth, and the sudden action caused him to buck his hips upward as Yukihira started to taste him, her lips moving up and down while her tongue probed the base and her fingers rubbing his balls. 

"Oh…ohhh…OHHH…!". 

The 15-year old Class Q member was moving his hips up and down as the pleasure was really intense, but was surprised to see that she stopped her actions and was about to sit on top of his hard organ. Before he was about to ask, she sat on top of him, her "flower" has been impaled and both shuddered as his erection was inside her. 

Yuki went for a kiss but reluctantly broke their kiss as she began to bounce on his lap. His strong arms were wrapped around her, not just to help support her, but to give her pleasure as his hands rubbed her sides and massaged her back. Her deep moans of bliss echoed from her mouth as she crashed down on his impaling pole. 

Kyuu sat back and enjoyed the ride through heaven. His personal dream girl was making love to him. Her tight pussy wrapped tightly around his dick and stroked it ways he couldn't begin to describe. 

Yukihira's jumping up and down took a feverish pitch as she rode Kyuu for all he was worth. Her body blazed with lust. Sweat beaded over her and dampened her hair. Her voice was lost to moans of passion. She couldn't control herself anymore as she drove her cunt down on to her lover's penis over and over again, begging for release. 

Soon the Class Q member lost it when she screamed while euphoria struck her. Her "flower" milked his erupting love wand, drawing his seed deep into her body. She shuddered from her intense pleasure as she held onto him tightly. 

It took her a moment to recover and was surprised to note that Kyuu didn't seem nearly as tired as she felt. 

Kyuu ground his hips against hers, his erection still hard and deep inside her. "Do you want...?" 

The female Class A member³miled tiredly, but coyly. œ/p

"Sure, but you're going to have to be on top." She reluctantly moved to stand up. 

"Let's move to my room in case either Mom or Ryu comes back early," he suggested. 

The two grabbed their clothesd and went to Kyuu's room, but he suggestd that they have a shower. During the shower, she played with her lover's organ, but made sure he hasn't exploded yet, and when they were done, they dried up and went to the bedroom.

Once there she grasp his erection and rubbed it earnestly for five minutes while Kyuu was pumping his fingers on her "flower", and then both laid on the bed and‹yuu gently moved over her after shedding his towel so that he is naked as she was. 

"I love you,"‹yuu whispered, pressing his manhood deep into her once more. 

Yukihira groaned in pleasure. "I love you, too." 

They continued their expression of love for a bit too long. 

An hour later they both fell asleep, naked.

To Be Continued...

Hope this one chapter makes your day...

Next chapter, Kyuu and Yuki, Ryu and Megumi go for a morning ritual...if you get my drift...


	12. Morning Ritual

**Summer Romance**

Thanks to the readers who liked the last chapter. This is by far as I could come up with, and I'm thankful to you readers for that.

Sorry for not uploading for roughly a month. No…it's not due to writer's block. I was too focused on my other Detective School Q fic, **_Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols_**. Luckily I checked my USB flash disk and there I realized that I neglected it.

Now that its summertime, I can now focus on this one. And in a few chapters this fic will end, and I intend to give this fic a happy ending.

So then…I apologized for the delay…and enjoy!

- - -

_8:00 am__ the next morning..._

Ryu awoke to a warm weight lying on his chest. Opening his eyes, he saw a mess of pink hair as Megumi rested on him. A smile formed when he saw how relaxed and innocent her face looked. Looking up at the ceiling all he could remember was the night before, the excitement and feelings as they had sex for the first time. It only made him love her more, knowing they had shared something special together. Gently he slipped an arm around her warm, nude body pulling her up so her head soon rested in the crook of his neck. His hand slid over the soft skin of her arm as he rubbed her.

"Mmm...Ryu," she mumbled.

It was obvious she was dreaming from her words, and his smile grew wider. He was happy he had been able to make such an impression. Shifting, he reached down to pull the sheet over the both of them, amazed they had been able to sleep in the cool room, though they had been quite warm when they had fallen asleep. His movement stopped when he saw what time it was, and he rolled on to his back again, sighing. Finally he gripped her shoulders and gently shook her.

"Meg, wake up. It's late," he whispered while trying to wake her. Seeing his shaking wasn't working, Ryu traced his fingers over her ribs and stomach. He continued this, feeling the woman squirm and chuckle at the feeling, until she grabbed his hand.

"Stop it," she mumbled.

She awoke slowly, her eyes opening in increments. Her nails scratched him lightly as her hand flexed a couple of times, working the tension out. A smile formed on her lips as she realized where she was and pushed herself off his chest. The smile didn't fade but instead grew wider as she straddled him, her hands holding his head. She licked her lips before leaning down, her tongue tracing up his neck and around his ear.

"Morning lover," she purred after giving him a peck on the lips.

"Good morning," he replied with a smile.

They lay there looking at each other not saying a word for a few moments. He reached up and brushed some of her hair out of her face. He shifted under her as she rubbed her crotch against him, feeling his penis reacting. His hands trailed over her soft body, stopping at her slender waist. With a little difficulty he sat up, holding her in a gentle embrace. He looked into her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Ummm...so how are you?" he asked quietly.

"Loved. A little giddy." After each word she kissed him. "I feel very good at the moment. Why?"

"It's just that..." He averted his eyes, but a finger on his chin made him look up. "A couple of times last night you looked like you were in pain."

Meg sat there looking him in the eyes, a little shocked at the statement. She draped her arms over his shoulders, crossing her wrists behind his neck. A frown crossed his face as she pouted. It had hurt quite a bit and as she thought about it she became aware of the soreness in her lower body.

"It did hurt but there was nothing you could have done." She felt him tense at her statement. "And it will hurt our first few times."

"But..."

"I know you don't want to hurt me or see me in pain but this is natural." Her cheeks blushed. "There are two ways to ease it."

Ryu felt his own cheeks heat up. "What are they?"

"We never have sex again." She laughed at his look. "Don't worry I'm not going to do that." He trembled at her words. "It's just too much fun."

"So what's the other option?" he asked.

Megumi laughed at both his question and his tickling her. "Stop that! I wish you'd never found out I was ticklish."

"Don't you like it?" He sounded hurt.

"Of course I do." She held his hands in a gentle grip. "But I'm trying to be serious here."

"Sorry." Their fingers intertwined. "So what's the second option?"

She fell backward pulling him with her, laughing so hard, tears came to her eyes. Looking at his frown, she pulled her laughing under control and wiped her eyes. She tousled his hair, making it messier than it already was. Her fingers traced over his lips, seeing him smile at the touch. Suddenly she pushed him upward before sitting up herself and turning around. She squirmed backward until she was sitting in his lap, his arms around her.

"We do it more often. That's the second option." Her voice was cheerful.

"Okay then..." he replied, smiling widely. One of his hands glided over her stomach. "So..."

She grabbed his hand, turning her head to glare. "I didn't mean now, you idiot!" She released his hand. "Just hold me. I'm still sore."

"I wasn't suggesting we do it." He kissed the back of her neck gently. "I was going to ask what you wanted to do today."

"Oh." She turned around in his arms, lazily leaning up against him. "Well since it's my decision, how about..." Her fingers scratched his skin lightly as she dragged them across his torso. "How about you just hold me for now? We can decide what else to do later."

"There's a play tonight at..."

"I said we can decide later."

The blue-haired bishonen nodded at her words, slowly moving backward as she pushed him. He soon found himself in the same position he had woken up in, with her laying half on top him. Her silky hair was like a blanket covering his shoulder and upper chest. A tremor ran through her body as his fingers went down her back and over her hip before dragging the sheet over the both of them. His hand returned to her back as she snuggled up against him, wrapping her arms around him.

They stay like this for ten minutes until she woke up as she got a perverted idea on how to spend the morning. Ryu was a bit surprised at seeing her grin.

"Ryu-kun...since I'm too sore at the moment, I'll have to give you some...little breakfast since you're a guy...".

She removed the blanket revealing Ryu's still-hardened organ. She grasped it and gently rubbed it against her cheeks, earning a rather loud moan from the blue-haired bishonen, his hips bucking upwards.

Grinning, she gently rubbed it up and down in a slow, rythmic motion, and kept on it for five minutes before releasing it, seeing it wagging back and forth, and then resumes her stroking. Ryu shut his eyes as pleasure jolted his body feeling himself energized. His eyes then shot opened as he felt something warm on his erection. Looking down, he was surprised to see his pink-haired lover pouring baby oil and then she massaged it, causing his penis to throb harder.

Ryu gritted his teeth as pleasure went towards his organ as she resume her stroking, and as minutes passed by he was continuously pumping his hips upward as she poured more baby oil and drops of water from a glass, making her hand more slippery and warm, causing his penis to throb harder and harder. He struggled to keep his voice down but was unsuccessful, as she increased the rubbing of her hand, her fingers brushing against the "head". And after five more minutes of sensual action he finally exploded, his seed was released, shooting up and landed on his belly and on her hand. Megumi kept on rubbing his penis even after he released himself, and finally ceased her action after he went soft. She took a towel to wipe of the "evidence". After finishing they both got dressed and they took the bedsheet off and brought it to the washing machine.

"After breakfast, let's go to Kyuu's house.". "Sure...".

- - -

_8:30 am…Renjou Residence…_

A glint of sunlight woke Yukihira, she smiled drowsily and slid down to Keiichi's chest and pillowed her head there.

Breakfast could wait…

Kyuu woke to the sensation of something pressing against his chest, he looks down and saw Yuki smiling up at him. Kyuu wrapped his hands around her, smiling in return.

"Good morning Kyuu, last night was wonderful... thank you." Yukihira said, her eyes full of love and affection.

He pulled her up to his face, she giggled like a happy child, "Good morning to you too Yuki-chan, yes last night was magical…too bad we got exhausted. I wish we could do more…"

"Well…since your mom won't be back until tonight…we have all the time today. What do you suggest?".

"How about this…?".

Kyuu removed the blanket and exposed themselves in their naked glory. While Yuki is lying on her back, Kyuu went down and spread her legs, staring at her still-shaven "flower", and began to play with it with his fingers, pumping them in and out. The pretty Class A member pushed her head against the pillow as pleasure began to build up.

Then she finds herself pushing her head against the pillow more as she felt his tongue pressing its way inside her while his hands were kneading her breasts, and that her hips were pushing upwards, as his tongue was probing her insides, and felt her hips moving up and down due to the pleasure.

"Ah…Kyuu you _hentai_…ah…".

Kyuu stopped his actions as he decided to excite her in another way. He began to rub his already erect penis against her shaven belly up towards her breasts, and then slowly rubbed his "head" against her pretty cheeks. She noticed that Kyuu's private area remained shaved, and she realized what he is up to, so she decided to accept it, as she wanted to return the favor. She took his penis inside her mouth, tasting him while feeling it throb harder. Her hands began to work its way on his balls while he was moaning aloud.

While gently sucking on his organ, Kyuu was starting to move his hips as pleasure surges into his hips, but he wanted to make her feel good, so he pulled out and lowered himself towards her flower, and began to kiss her thighs while his fingers went in and out, increasing its speed. As several minutes passed by, she was nearing the explosion phase, and when he felt that she was nearing that phase, he went on top of her and kissed her on the lips.

The kiss was quite brief as he parted her legs and entered his hard penis inside her "flower" in a sudden way, and this surprised her and aroused her further.

"Kyuu…what are you up…OHH!"

Kyuu doesn't listen to her words as he begins to pump himself faster and faster, getting almost all the length of his member inside his lover with each stroke. Yukihira is in ecstasy. Not being in control this time drives her beyond wildness, and she can't explain why.

Seeing two free orbs of flesh bouncing up and down in front of him, an already aroused Kyuu decides that he has to do something with his hands. He gently puts one on each of her breasts and began to knead them in synch with his thrusts inside her. This is something the pretty Class A member highly enjoys, making her moan even louder. Not fully aware of what he's doing due to the sudden jolt of arousal, he starts to change his rhythm. He pull out his erection, pauses, violently pushes in, and then repeats the action over and over. In addition of that, he squeezes her breasts harder each time he thrusts in, making her whimper. For once, she is not the one being aggressive, and it makes her feel inexplicably good. As both were enjoying their actions, they were barely aware that they were nearing their limits.

She almost passes out as her vaginal walls suddenly tighten around Kyuu's member, milking it with her feminine fluids. Her loud orgasmic moaning turns him on as well, and he suddenly stops pumping in and out of her. His face twists with the tension as he shoots his warm load deep inside her, letting out a last moan of pleasure, before finally collapsing on top of her.

But despite that, he was still a bit hard, so he tried to continue his action, but he got a kiss from his lover and said, "Rest for a while…we have all the time…now get off me."

He smiled and gave her another kiss before pulling himself out. They lay in each others' arms for several minutes staring at the ceiling.

After ten minutes, Kyuu turn to her and gave her a kiss. As she returned the kiss, they stared at each other and hugged each other. He then stared at her and said, "I love you.".

"I love you too, Kyuu. Let's keep this relationship stronger.".

After those words, they kissed again, briefly at first, and then with passion. She lowered her hand, rubbing his penis against her belly, she could feel it growing between them. The wonderful sensation of sexual arousal slowly filled her body again.

"Can we do it again... now?" she asked him. Kyuu chuckled and said, "If you say so …"

With that he turned her around, making her face away from him and she pushed up against his chest. He reached over to grab her breasts and pulled her down. His erect shaft slid past her vagina and pressed against her clit, he could feel her slight dampness.

Yuki moaned and said, "Ohh…make me come again... please, Kyuu…please…"

She pleaded with him. Kyuu took his time and slowly pressed himself into her warm "flower" again. She sighed happily at the now familiar, but still wonderful, sensation as he filled her passage with his rod. Kyuu pressed one hand to her clit, the sensation made her move up against his torso. Then he pressed her down with the hand that was still on her nipple. With this he established their rhythm.

They rocked their hips together, slowly approaching the brink. Yukihira whimpered as the waves of pleasure surged through her with increasing ferocity. She grabbed fistfuls of the bed sheet to steady herself. Her breaths became short and ragged, her climax was near...

"Kyuu!! OHHH!!" She cried out as she came. It was some time before her body stopped shuddering. As she lay gasping for breath, Kyuu continued their rhythm unabated, much to his relief. He really wanted to make her explode as many times as possible.

"_I must be really worn out…_", the Class Q leader thought. Though the sensations were exquisite, he had managed to control himself with a minimum of effort when Yukihira came. An idea began to form in his mind, and Kyuu whispered in her ear, "Let me take you on a wild ride…" as he began rebuilding the sensations within her.

Under his manipulations, Yukihira came again... and again... and again... The orgasms increased in frequency and intensity, until they became one long, continuos climax.

"KYUU!! AHHH!!" she wailed aloud, surrendering to the pleasures that assailed her mercilessly.

Her feminine fluids were gushing out around his hardness uncontrollably, running down between their thighs and onto the futon. Kyuu finally lost control of himself and released his seed within her insides once more.

"YUKI-CHAAANN!!" He cried out as he came. It wasn't super this time, but it was still wonderful by any standards.

They shuddered to a halt, their bodies spent. He pressed himself against her smooth back and hugged her tenderly. He smiled with satisfaction as he inhaled the wonderful fragrance of her hair. Yuki pushed back against him, her face bore a similar smile. She clasped her hands over Kyuu's and squeezed them lovingly. For one long moment, they just rested against each other in silence.

But their silent moment was interrupted when Ryu and Megumi barged in after hearing their cries, and they sweat-dropped at the scene after seeing the cause of their wailing. They rolled their eyes while Meg was giggling, but then realized the position Kyuu and Yuki are at.

"So…is this why you two were wailing aloud?".

But Kyuu got a stupid idea, and placed Yuki's body over his while making sure there is enough space on his bed.

"Want to join us? There's plenty of room…".

Ryu and Megumi blushed and she said that she was still sore after last night, only to cover her mouth, but the other couple were surprised as well. They realized that Ryu and Meg did spend their "first time" together.

They got dressed as they prepared breakfast and that they'll be chatting together,

**_To Be Continued…_**

Hope this chapter would make up for the delay of this fic. Just a few more and this fic will end with a bang.

**_Preview:_**

Kyuu and Yuki's relationship continues to go strong, and a challenge came into their lives. Will they prevail?

And summer is almost over. What will they do then?


	13. Summer Vacation

**Summer Romance**

Sorry for the four-month delay. I was busy writing my Detective School Q fic, Round ZERO, and seemingly forgotten about it until I received a review, and that made me realized that I have to complete it. Well I apologize for that, and now here is the latest chapter, and the ending will soon arrive.

Can't say when, but I want you to enjoy this fic while I try to put some finishing touches, and that Kyuu and Yuki, Ryu and Megumi's relationship will go to the next level.

Enjoy!

- - -

**Chapter 13: Summer Vacation**

Downstairs, Yukihira and Megumi are preparing the food and drinks for breakfast while chatting about what they did last night after making sure the boys aren't downstairs, as they wanted to have a girl talk, and they knew that their discussion is to be private. Meg was the first to initiate their talking and went right off the bat and asked when she and Kyuu started "doing it" .

"Well...it was during when you and Ryu were attacked by that pervert that you killed...Kyuu was himself and...well...out of love, he began kissing me and stuff, but he was very delicate. He wanted to make sure I was comfortable and not to scare me. Me...I was...well, unsure how to say no, but I didn't want to hurt him and all, yet the sensation overtook me and I ended up letting him make love to me. After that he told me he loved me, but I wasn't sure at first."

"I would say that it borders a little on the rape part..."

"But the thing is...I didn't resist."

"So...that was your first and only...?"

"Nope. Inside the DDS Gym, at the restroom of the moviehouse, at my house and upstairs...but eventually...I realized that I truly loved him. Hey, I told you mine...what about you...?"

"Well...while Ryu is alone...I accompanied him...and while cleaning him I...(blushing)...cleaned his body...shaved his "bush"...rubbing and kissing his "birdie"..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...twice..."

"SERIOUSLY??"

"Not so loud...! Yeah, I did...I bet you did the same..."

"Yeah...once..."

"Sooo...how does he taste like..."

"Megu!"

_At the bedroom..._

Kyuu was fixing his bed while Ryu is spaying disinfectant to kill the scent Kyuu and Yukihira left since last night, but he was surprised that he was told how many times Kyuu and Yuki made love, and that their relationship was going strong. He smiled at this as he now know that his roommate won't be alone anymore, and that there is someone who loves him for being him, but was surprised at how many times the two made love over a span of two months.

"I'm surprised you managed to keep her happy even though you had no actual experience. And I'm even surprised she let you..."

"That's what being in love is all about. Since the Cursed Idol case, I subconsciously fallen for her but at that time I was pursuing Meg. Well...this is today...and I'm happy with it, and I'm sure you're happy too."

"Right..."

Megumi knocked on the door and entered, telling Kyuu that he has received a letter. As he opened it, he was surprised that he won a prize: A trip for four at at a hotel resort in Hokkaido. For three days and three nights. He and Meg looked at each other, then he wondered if he can ask Yuki to come along while she was whispering to Ryu if he can tag along. After the blue-haired Class Q member said "yes", Kyuu went downstairs and talked to his lover and she also said "yes", and he hugged her in reply and kissed her passionately, and the two seemingly forgot that the other pair are here.

As Ryu and Meg went downstairs to talk to the two, they head for the kitchen and saw the two making out. She had a sly look and told Ryu that they should watch and see what they can do both in and out of bed, and Ryu sweat dropped as he was forced to watch the next scene. Kyuu stripped down until his loose brief was left while Yuki was leaning against the wall with her skirt raised until her panties are exposed, and he pushed down his brief until his organ is exposed. He raised her right leg high enough, and he grinded his hips, his penis rubbing her right thigh, and her smooth skin caused his penis to slowly grow hard, and she was starting to feel energized, and she grasped it in her right hand, rubbing it slowly but she could feel it throb hard. He then put on his brief and grinded his hips against hers, and their covered crotches are being rubbed against one another, while kissing.

"Kyuu...mmm...Ryu and Meg are...mmm..."

"I bet they're making out in my bedroom...mmm...let them as we got some time..mmm..."

The two went to the floor, with the other pair watching them as they saw him removing his brief and was removing her panties, and he was naked, but Yuki is still in her clothes except for her panties. She then saw the two starting to make love as they can see the view on their organs.

The scene shifts to Kyuu and Yukihira's genitals, as you can see his penis going in and out of her "flower", and her legs spread apart giving the other pair a more suitable view. The pink-haired girl was blushing as she gets to watch a live show while Ryu was having problems, as he was aroused as well. Seeing this she had a naughty idea and went behind him while her hands opened the zipper of his pants and pulled out his enraged organ.

"M-Meg..."

"Shhh...just watch, okay?"

She began to rub his erection while Ryu was forced to watch the show, and the scene shifts back to Kyuu and Yuki, as she spread her legs further apart and was grinding her hips while Kyuu was driving his hard penis deeper inside her, their lips and tongue covering each other, preventing her from moaning aloud. The other couple then saw the two change position as she is now on top and is straddling his erection while bouncing up and down. The Class Q leader pushes his hips upward as the sensations are becoming intense and you could see Yuki sweating as the arousal is getting to her. Ryu was shaking as Meg's hand was rubbing him quite hard, and he wasn't quite used to the sudden arousal in which her smooth hand was arousing him. He then took out his handkerchief and placed it on his "head" as he exploded, almost filling it. As he and Meg looked at the other couple, Yuki has exploded and she got off and sat beside him rubbing his erection. A minute later he also exploded, his seed going up and landed on his belly. The two class Q members hid away so the other two won't see them as they got dressed.

After getting dressed the two went towards the dining room to see Ryu and meg fixing the table by putting the plates, although he noticed that the blue-haired DDS student had traces of sweat on his neck line. He then broke the silence as he made an announcement.

"So it's decided...we're going to the hotel resort in Hokkaido this weekend. Summer's about to end so we have to make use of our remaining vacation before we resume classes."

"I agree...but what time should we meet?"

"How about...9 am?"

"Right. Well now...let's eat."

and so the four DDS students began to eat their breakfast and are chatting along the way, as Kyuu and yuki are unaware that they were seen by the other couple making love. Soon Mrs. Renjou arrived and greeted the four teens, in which they told her of their plans. Surprisingly she agreed to it and told them to make sure they stay safe. After that, the fourleft the house as Ryu escorts meg to her apartment and Kyuu walking his lover to her home.

At Yukihira's house, no one was home and the two decided to talk about what to bring and how to spend their vacation at Hokkaido. He brought out a map on which tourist spots they should go and whiich other places they should check. After agreeing they cuddled on the sofa until they got heated from their caressing. While kissing passionately, he took off his shoes and socks and then his pants, leaving him only in his shirt and brief, while Yuki took off hers and her skirt was raised. Her hands push down his brief and began to rub his penis until it got hard, while her other hand kneaded his balls.

"mmm...don't stop, Yuki-chan..."

His hands push down her panties until they fell to the floor and began to finger her "flower", her hips began to buck up within minutes as his finger went deep inside her. At that point he began to enter his hard organ inside her and made slow, but strong thrust, causing her hips to move up, their organs meeting, and her insides is stimulating her body, and she was forced to moan through his lips as his tongue clashed with hers. Kyuu raised his hips and then pushes his erection inside her flower in a slow rhytmic phase, and he got a result as she followed his lead, and he could feel his penis getting warmer and wetter while jabbing her "flower". This went on for 13 minutes and both exploded at the same time, but he kept on thrusting his hips against even after exploding, and you could see some of his seed dripping on the sofa, and he only stopped when he went fully soft. They kept on kissing until she told him that they have to compose themselves before her parents arrived. After getting dressed, he went home while she cleaned the stain on the sofa while using a disinfectant spray to kill the scent.

Three days later, at the Tokyo Bus Station, the four teens are boarding their bus and are now heading to Hokkaido. As the trip is underway, they both get to see some sightings that they haven't seen before, like other cities, malls, animals and other things. Although the trip was five hours, they weren't bored as they enjoyed each others' company, and they even talked about their plans once they arrived in Hokkaido. Also, during the trip, the bus had a stop-over at a restaurant and the pasengers decided to dine at the restaurant, and Kyuu told Ryu that he'll just wait here.

"Are you sure, Kyuu? You might get bored..."

"Not to worry...Yuki's here with me..."

Megumi seemingly got the drift and pulled her boyfriend out of the bus and towards the restaurant.

"Come on...the just want to "talk"...and I'm hungry..."

"Are you sure?? They might get..."

"Not to worry...unless you want us to stay there and..."

"Megu...!"

"Gotcha! Ha-ha!"

As Ryu and Megumi left with the other passengers, Kyuu and Yuki were left alone inside the bus, and they began to cuddle with each other and started talking.

"Boy...it's been two months already. I've never thought I'd ended up hooking with you..."

"Me too...I always thought that I'll spend my life with Meg...but instead I ended up with you..."

"So what do we do now?"

"How about..."

He gently kissed her on the lips and she accepted it, and soon it became passionate, feeling the warmth of their breaths and their tongues began to collide. His hands find its way to her legs as one was caressing her thighs while the other was lifting her skirt. Not to be outdone, she had her hands moved towards the zipper of his walking shorts and pulled it down and opened the button, and pushed it down along with his brief, exposing his lower body, and immediately caressed his energizing organ. She then pushed down her panties and his finger began to do its work, touching her "flower". After two minutes, he had her lying down on the seat while spreading her legs and he entered her fully. Knowing that they have only ten minutes, he began to thrust his hips quite fast as she was rubbing her clitoris. Their lips covered each other to prevent their moaning from echoing out of the bus.

"Ahh...better hurry up, Kyuu...before the others come back..."

After four minutes they changed positions and she was sitting on his erection while he looked around to see if there are any passerby walking by. Seeing that all is clear, she began to bounce her way up and down while their legs are spread. This was the first time he felt this, and of course he was aroused by this. feeling amorous his hands and fingers went inside her shirt and find his way towards her breast. This turned her on and she bounced a bit faster to make them reach their peak. After nearly seven minutes she was the first to explode and he followed a minute later, but he held onto her as his seed made its way through the inside of her "flower", pushing his penis deeper inside. After their passions were spent they dressed up and sprayed cologne to kill the scent and composed themselves. Five minutes later the rest of the passengers came back and they didn't notice anything suspicious, save for Ryu and meg, who gave the two a knowing smirk. Then their trip to Hokkaido continued and are on their way there.

_**To Be Continued...**_

- - -

Hope this chapter will more than make up for the long delay...enjoy!

_**Preview:**_

The four DDS students arrived in Hokkaido and had a lot of fun there. But as the night arrived...I'm sure you get my drift.


	14. The Festival

**Summer Romance**

Okay...I won't make another delay and I intend to finish it, so now I'm working double-time to update this fic so as not to leave another months-old gap. If not from an anonymous review, I'd totally forgotten about it.

The two lovebirds are now in Hokkaido and they'll be doing some sightseeing, window shopping and attending a festival. And of course after that, it's game on!

Enjoy!

- - -

**Chapter 14: The Festival**

Two hours later the bus arrived in Hokkaido bus station and all of the passengers got off, and when the four DDS students went to a nearby park, they opened the map to see which area are they right now, and they realized that their destination is thirty minutes away, so Ryu hailed a taxi and had the driver take them to the Hokaiddo Hotel, and half and hour later they arrived.

As they went inside the hotel, Kyuu showed his winning ticket to the hotel manager and the manager escorted the four to their rooms. Kyuu and Yuki got room 690 and Ryu and Meg got room 689. Five minutes later, the hotel manager told the two that a festival will be held near the Hokkaido Shrine and that they'll be given free kimono to use later. This gives the four of them something to look forward to later and they return to their rooms. Ryu looked around to see how lavish their room was and was startled when his pink-haired lover jumped on him and both fell onto the bed.

"Oof...Megu, relax...we have all night..."

"Sorry, got carried away...this place is sure is great...and I'm sure we'll enjoy this. I bet Kyuu and Yuki are enjoying themselves right now..."

"I suppose..."

"Let's check them out..."

"You're not serious..."

"Try me..."

She smirked mischievously at his reaction, and she wasn't lying because at the other room, the other couple are making out, as Kyuu is down to his underwear, and Yuki is still in her clothes, except that her skirt was lifted and her bra was on the floor, while the two are on the bed. While kissing, his hand went underneath her tanktop caressing her right breast while his hips is grinding against hers, his bulging brief rubbing her covered front.

"...mmm...Kyuu...we still have all night...can't we...mmm..."

"...can't...mmm...stop now...this place is romantic...mmm...and I love you too much...mmm..."

Her body was unable to fight the sensation enveloping her body, and she unconsciously spread her legs and bucked her hips upward as her crotch rubbed against his throbbing, covered member. His lips went down from her lips and gently kissed her neck, and she tilted her head as her body was receptive to this. Her eyes shot open when he began to lap her breast and this made her a bit wild.

"OHH!!"

Her body tensed as the pleasurable sensation accumulated within her chest area, as he lapped her right nipple while caressing her left one, and all the while he was pressing her front with his, despite the fact that they were still in their underwear. You could see that his brief was a bit loose thus a straight tent was formed, and it was rubbing her "center", which formed a wet spot. Meanwhile, Meg decided to spy on the two with Ryu following to make sure she doesn't cause any trouble. To their surprise, their room's door wasn't locked and they sneaked their way inside. peeking from a corner, they began to see how the show progresses.

Kyuu was standing at the edge of the bed removing his brief while Yuki took off all of her clothes until she too was naked. The other couple noted that the their fellow DDS schoolmates remained shaved and blinked their eyes as the next scene revealed itself. She stood up and was right in front of his lover and began to rub his erection while his finger began to probe her "flower". The couple continued to kiss passionately while talking, which made them aroused further.

"...mmm...are you sure about this...mmm...we have all night after...mmm...the festival..."

"We have all day...mmm...right now...I want to spent much time with you...mmm..."

While Ryu sweat-dropped, Meg was getting a lot of ideas on how to spent her night with her lover after the festival, and the two stared as the other couple made their next move. Kyuu had Yuki lay down near the edge of the bed and he sat on the edge, slowly inserting his hard organ inside her while placing her legs over his shoulders and began to thrust deep inside her. causing her body to buck in pleasure.

"Ahhh..."

She gripped the sheets as her body is being plundered by her boyfriend who kept on grinding his hips against hers and they seemingly lost track of time, as their body sweats out and both moaning in a tandem, while meg was holding a binocular, focusing on watching their genitals. She noted that Kyuu's organ was above average and this made sense why Yuki was enjoying this. She blinked her eyes as the Class A member made her announcement.

"Ahh...Kyuu...I'm almost there...!"

"M-me...too..."

He thrusts his hips and went inside her deeper, earning a rather loud moaning from her, and Kyuu felt that she had exploded, so he kept on the tempo and soon he followed suit, shooting his seed deep inside her. Ryu persuaded Megumi that they should leave at once before they get caught and she reluctantly agreed. After they left, Kyuu lay on top of his lover while his organ remained inside her, and they kissed passionately before separating, and they both took a shower as they realized that both are sweating and that they can't let the other couple know what they just did.

By 5:30 pm, Kyuu and Yuki got out of their room just in time to meet Ryu and meg, and the four of them were dressed in kimono and sandals. The girls looked amazing and the boys couldn't help but smile at them. Their tour guide from the hotel came and told them that they'll be leaving at once for the Hokkaido Shrine. And so they left and by 6:30 pm they arrived, and they didn't expect it to see a lot of people coming and flocking the stalls and the streets.

"Well now...I guess we'll be having a night alright. Ryu, Meg...let's meet up at the shrine by 8 pm. Let's go enjoy ourselves! Got it?"

"Right."

And so the two couples went separate ways, with Ryu and meg taking the east side while Kyuu and Yuki took the west side. Kyuu went to some stalls and played a lot of games where he won some stuffed toys for Yuki, and she hugged him in return. Soon they went to a karaoke stall and sang together while they went to a pond to see the fishes swimming. They then rested on a bench while holding hands as they took a rest from the non-stop trekking.

"Thanks Kyuu...I had a blast tonight. I'm glad that I hooked up with you."

"I'm also glad that I hooked up with you too. I love you."

The two then kissed amid the passing people who were bemused at the two lovers. At the east side, Meg was also having a blast with Ryu, as they too won a lot of prizes from a game at several stalls, and due to Ryu's good looks, he has attracted a lot of young girls aged 6 to 10 years old. They also did some detective skills after encountering several kids who got lost. Soon they were reunited with their parents thanks to the two Class Q members. By 9 pm the four DDS students met at the shrine and offered their prayers, and after that they went back to the meeting place where their tour guide is waiting. As they boarded their tour car they all went back to the Hokkaido Hotel.

As They went top their room, they were preparing for bed as they went to their room's bathroom to do some "cleaning up" before retiring for the night. However, Meg had some other ideas to spent their first night here.

**To Be Continued...**

Hope the festival story had you hooked, not to mention a few love scenes in between. Well at least I'm going to fast-track this fic so that i can finish it and not leave it undetected...

**Preview:**

Ryu and Meg spent their first night inside the hotel and it's going to be romantic. As for Kyuu and Yuki...wait and see...


	15. Final Vacation

**_Kyuu And The Seven War Demons_**

**_Summer Romance_**

Sorry for the delay, fans, but I got busy with other things, including writing serious fics within Detective School Q. Well, this is the final chapter of this fic and I'm going to end it with a bang, and with a happy ending. So I want to thank the readers for tuning in to this.

- - -

After arriving at the Hokkaido Hotel following the festival, the two couplesa went to their assigned room to retire for the night as they knew this will e their last vacation time before summer ends and a new year begin at DDS. As Kyu and Yukihira went to their room, the scene shifts inside the room of Ryu and Megumi, where the two rested, and when Ryu went to the bathroom he dressed himself in a towel to shower himself after she took her shower. After five minutes he emerged from the shower curtains to dry himself up, but them he heard a voice coming from the master bedroom.

"Hey, Ryu…could you come and help me with something."

The 15-year old teen grinned and left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He knew what the pink-haired girl wanted from the way she had been acting ever since they had returned from the festival. She had sent every signal from rubbing herself against him to the kissing and petting in the limousine on the way back to the hotel. But the obvious was when she had asked him to help her out of the green bathrobe she had worn and then telling him to take a shower. So he wasn't surprised when he saw her sprawled out in the bed again. She crossed her arms and glowered at him.

"You knew, didn't you?"

"You were quite direct with your signals, Megumi." He leaned down and kissed her. "All you had to do was just come out and say it. I wouldn't have said no."

"Didn't you like the attention?" She pouted, drawing a laugh. "The little touches and kisses."

"I enjoyed them." He eased himself onto the bed, grinning. "So what did you want my help with?"

She pushed him on to his back and straddled him, the soft skin of her thighs rubbing against his waist. A smile formed as she forced his hands away from her body, pinning him to the bed. Ever so slowly she rubbed herself against his lower body, listening to him moan. He wasn't the only one enjoying the sensations as she felt him grow hard, his manhood rubbing against her. Leaning down she placed her mouth next to his ear, letting out a small whimper and feeling him tense.

"Nothing, since you obviously don't want to do anything with me tonight," she said smirking.

"I never said that!"

The pink-haired girl laughed. "You're so easy. So do you like what I'm wearing?"

Ryu looked at the blue bra and bikini-cut panties and nodded his head enthusiastically. He loved the way the color contrasted with her creamy skin and pink hair. As she leaned down, a scent of perfume drifted off her body, increasing his arousal. Gently he placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her down, until he felt the satin material on his chest. His fingers inched slowly down her back, stopping at the clasp to her bra. Sky blue eyes narrowed in humor as she wiggled on top of him.

"Well go on. I don't have to tell you what to do, do I?" Her smile grew after that, feeling his fingers fumbling to undo her bra.

A small click signaled his success and she let out a sigh as his hands slid over her now bare back. Sitting up, she held the garment in place with an arm across her chest. Grinning widely she withdrew the arm and slowly drew the straps down her shoulders one at a time, before tossing the bra to the floor. She leaned back down, letting her hair gently caressing his chest. A whimper came from her lips as he reached up to grasp her breasts.

The 15-year old boy watched as Meg closed her eyes at his rubbing of her breasts. He loved the feeling of her mounds, firm yet soft, squeezing her gently and eliciting a moan for his efforts. Each time he touched her, a tremor would course through her body. Her moans changed to gasps and she opened her eyes to stare at him, hungrily.

A gasp escaped her lips as Ryu brushed across a small erect nipple, sending pleasure shooting through her body. She eased herself forward until she was sure her breasts were above his face. Slowly she lowered herself, feeling him cup her breasts a moment before his mouth made contact with her sensitive flesh. The tip of his tongue flicked across her nipple, making her moan more as he traced circles around the erect nub. Her arms quivered as his lips sealed around it and he started sucking on the nipple gently. She was barely aware when he switched to her other breast, repeating his technique. As the pleasure grew, she lifted herself up, breaking the contact.

He lifted himself up after her, bringing his lips into contact with hers as one hand slid along her stomach. He felt her tremble when he slipped his fingers into her panties. She groaned at his touch when his fingers started stroking her moist petals. Slowly she started gyrating her crotch against his, increasing the pressure on his hand, which increased her own pleasure. A frown crossed her face when she felt his fingers retreat from her panties, feeling him grip her shoulders.

"Not tonight," she said, giving him a naughty smile. "It's my turn to be on top."

"Oh...okay."

Meg laughed at his disappointment. "It'll be fun, I promise." She leaned down. "Now why don't you help me get out of these."

Her smile grew as he sat up and reached for her underwear, after a moment's hesitation. He hooked his thumbs under the elastic band and with a gentle tug started pulling them down. A tremor went through her body as he pulled them down across her hips and down her legs. She laughed at his expression as he reached her knees, before quickly removing the small garment herself, dropping it on him. Her other hand slipped down to the towel around his waist, and tugging it open. Picking up the lace and silk underwear, she held it in front of his face while she gently stroked him to full hardness.

"Do you like it so far?"

He swallowed at her touch. "Yes."

"Good."

Dropping the underwear over the side, she felt Ryu grip her hips when she lifted herself and shifted backward. Gently she held his hardened penis with one hand, guiding him into herself as she lowered her body. Moans came from the two young lovers as the tip of his manhood parted her soft lips and slowly entered her wet tunnel. She released him, feeling his hardness rubbing against her inner muscles, and placed her hands next to his shoulders. It still hurt but a sigh came from her mouth when he was fully inside her, feeling different areas of her body being stimulated.

He watched the Megumi's face as she panted above him, moans coming from his lips as she rocked against him. Gently he stroked her back while he slid his other hand down to their union, remembering the night before. Her eyes looked onto his in surprise, before filling with passion as he nodded his head. He held her as he felt her rise up before bringing herself back down. Pressing his lips against her throat, he felt her moans, even as his pleasure grew.

Megumi slowly slid up and down his hard manhood, cataloguing the range of sensations she was getting. The back walls of her vagina were getting the most stimulation, as was her clitoris. She had been surprised to feel her bud being rubbed when she had initially come down on him. But as she continued to drive herself onto him, she gave into the pleasure. Looking her lover in the eyes, she grinned, picking up her pace.

"Let's go faster."

Ryu looked up into Megumi's face as she picked up the pace of her lovemaking. Her eyes excited him as they were filled with a wild passion and hunger. Still grinning she lowered herself, not slowing, bringing her lips into contact with his. The kiss ended when she gasped in excitement as he planted his feet on the bed and bucked upward. He moved his hand from their joining to her waist as he thrust upward each time she came down. Soon he was using both hands to bring her down harder on him.

A whimper escaped her lips as she drove herself down on him, feeling him penetrate her deeper. Still she didn't slow, feeling the pleasure and excitement building in her body, the telltale signs of an approaching climax. Instead she came down on him faster, feeling him respond to her desire, bucking harder and faster as his own end neared. She felt him thrusting into her as deep as possible before withdrawing, only to feel him inside her again and again. Time seemed to have slowed as she lost track of how long they had been joined.

The blue-haired teen barely heard his pink-haired lover scream in ecstasy as she reached her orgasm, lost in his own. His voice caught in his throat as he thrust up into her body one more time; his back arched and hips locked. He could feel himself pulsing inside of her as her walls clenched at his manhood tightly. A groan escaped his lips as he felt her whole body trembling in pleasure. Opening his eyes, he watched Megumi's head snap back, her mouth open in excitement while her hair formed a halo around her. Surprise filled him as she fell forward, gently landing on him. As their orgasms faded he slid an arm around her shoulders. At his touch she lifted her head and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome." He softly kissed her head before laying back. Staring up at the ceiling he thought about their recent activities.

- - -

At the other room, Kyuu was taking a bath at the furo as he was spent while he and Yukihira were walking along during the festival. But then he got an unexpected visit from someone who just entered the bathroom. is girlfriend. She was only clad in a towel and was smiling at her lover.

"Hi, Kyuu...care if i join you there...?"

"Umm..."

Kyuu stared in surprise at her, seeing her nearly naked body except what the small towel covered up her "hidden asset". He had no idea what to say or do. This was the first time he felt unsure unlike the last time he would jump in and initiated the lovemaking. He was almost about to regain enough capacity of thought to say something when she dropped the towel, revealing her still-shaven pubic area to open scrutiny. His mind quickly took a vacation, especially after Yukihira walked sensually over with a hungry, vibrant expression and started to kiss him, her arms wrapped tightly around his chest.

The argument ceased to be important while she continued to arouse him and faded into background noise. her hands went down, caressing his penis which began to rose up hard, feeling it grow, throbbing and hardening. her left hand then travel down and caress his balls.

Their lips met in open war, tongues lashing between them. She raked her left hand down his back while grinding her hips against his. Kyuu's penis quickly became more rigid, tense with expectation as it was pressed tightly against her lower belly. He groaned lightly into the kiss, finally bringing his own hands into play, squeezing and rubbing up and down her body's back. He finally reached her buttocks, kneading and pressing her against him even more.

Yukihira couldn't believe how much this was turning her on. This was even more intense than the previous lovemaking she had with him. Now she felt more huingrier than before and this place is the perfect way to show her love to him. She took his right hand and guided him to her "flower", his middle finger started to jab it, and minutes later he could feel her fluid dripping out. She moaned between kisses as she felt energized vy his action and she further rubbed his erevtion, feeling it throb harder and harder.

Feeling amorous, he had her face away and he position himself behind her, wrapping his arms around, hugging her from behind, and began to gyrate his hips, rubbing his hard penis against her right buttock, which caused it to throb harder. The Class A moaned as what Kyuu is doing, as he continues his "finger assault" on her "flower" while rubbing his member on her buttock cheek. Wanting to feel more he position himself further and his erection went under between her legs, and began to gyrate his hips, and he began to rub the lips of her "flower". Although his penis didn;t enter her, the friction was very senually intoxicating and this made her go a bit overheated.

"Ahh...Kyuu..."

Kyuu fritted his teeth as he was feeling very aroused, as he thanked himself dor secretly vrowsing on a wevsite where he get to see a lot of lovemaking varieties. He continues to rub her "flower" even though he haven't entered her. Not to be outdone, her right fingers went down, touching the "head", further arousing him. She then vroke free and faced her 15-year old lover, kissing him passionately while gripping his penis and rubbed him earnestly.

Feeling now is the time he slowly lay her on the tile floor, glancing at his naked lover. He then lowered himself down, kneeling between her spreading legs, her hands traveled to his organ and conitued her assault, and he followed suit, jabbing her "flower" while lapping her breast.

Both felt their needs getting hotter and hotter and knew that if this goes on theey won't be able to satisfy their desires so they initiated the final step to their activity, and it shows as Kyuu felt his lover's hands tightly pulled on his buttocks, urging him even closer. This continued for a few minutes, as their heady passions were inflamed even further by their grinding bodies.

He groaned even louder, only muffled by the kiss, the wonderful kiss, as Yukihira's hands slid in between them, gently rubbing his raging penis. He let her guide his lower body. He felt something wet encompass the tip of his penis with amazing, maddening tightness. Her hands left his rod and went back to hips, pulling insistently.

Kyuu was abit unsure whether to go with the flow as he wanted to make sure she was enjoying the preparation, but then his body instincts took over, letting his body know what to do. He drove into her in one quick thrust, her scream of passion only stopped by his mouth. Soon, they had a hesitant tempo going, his penis going in and out of her "flower", throbbing non-stop, but as the passion went on they had a little delay as his penis slipped free and had to have it guided back into her. The pounding in their ears overwhelmed the sounds of slapping flesh, heat radiating from them due to their passions.

Yukihira had her hands travel down, caressing his balls but then went back to embracing him as she finally found release, from the years of solving mysteries and friendly contests with Class Q. Her body started to tingle and then shudder as her orgasm rocked her from feet to her brow. Her cries of pleasure where swallowed by Kyuu's mouth, tongue still dancing with hers. She unconsciously tightened around his driving penis, sending him over the edge just a moment later, as his warm seed travel within her, feeling some frip out and drip down to the floor, but he continued to hump her, even though he "exploded".

After that, they lay on the tile floor, holding hands as they were too spent, unable to utter a word after the raputure. Adter five minutes they were able to move, and hugged each other.

"That was intense...where did you learn that?"

"Umm...internet...?"

"Oh...so, Kyuu, I'm surprised no one saw you."

"It pays to be a detective to make sure you be stealthy..."

"Naughty boy...let's take a bath. Then we go to bef and we get to know what to do in the next few days..."

And so the couple took a bath together and soon went to bed and fell asleep.

In the next three days the two couples spent the remaining days at the Hokkaido Hotel, and after that they went hom. By the end of the month, vacation was over, and the next month iiit's classes again at DDS. Both their relationships went strong and overcame a lot of trials, Ryu and Megumi remained a couple and so was Kyuu and Yukihira. They were in love and remained commited to each other.

Four months later, Kyuu and Yukihira got married and are resided to the Renjou house after she learned that she is four months pregnant, and fortunately Megumi wasn't. But they wer ehappry that they were together and are now facing more challenges coming into their lives.

**_The End_**

Hope you like this final chapter. Many thanks for your support, and I'll be back to make another M-rated Detective School Q fic.


End file.
